Criminal Fall in Love
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Mafia dan bisnis hitam adalah 2 hal yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dari hidup Sasuke. Membunuh dan merampok adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang pemuda pirang bodoh yang terlihat lemah. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu bahwa Naruto ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya dari dirinya sendiri./ NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan penyimpanan. Ruangan itu terletak di ujung lorong rumahnya, selain pintunya terbuat dari besi baja, temboknya pun terbuat dari beton. Sangat kuat dan tidak mungkin dibobol atau diselundupi oleh perampok profesional sekalipun. Ia sesekali melirik ke belakang. Bunyi gesekan pedang yang sengaja dibenturkan ke dinding atau lantai marmer, masih dapat terdengar dari kejauhan.

Lelaki itu semakin panik. Ketakutan yang melanda dirinya serasa nyaris memecahkan ubun-ubun kepalanya. Sebelum ia mencapai gagang pintu ruang penyimpanan yang terbuat dari besi baja, ia mendengar suara gesekan bilah pedang yang semakin lama semakin mendekat disertai bunyi tapak kaki seseorang yang berjalan tenang di tengah kegelapan pekat. Lelaki itu lekas menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia berdoa, memanjatkan mantera yang difokuskan pada sang pencipta langit dan bumi, berharap malam ini adalah malam keberuntungannya, meskipun kematian tengah menari-nari diluar sana hendak mengejarnya.

Trang!

Bunyi gesekan pedang kembali terdengar, menyentak ke'kusyuk'an doa yang sedang dipanjatkan lelaki itu. Tubuh kurusnya yang berkeriput bergetar dengan cucuran peluh yang mulai membasahi seluruh piyama bagian atasnya. Ia merangkak pelan-pelan menuju sudut ruangan dan meringkuk seperti seorang tahanan yang akan menjalani eksekusi mati sesaat lagi.

Trang! Sreeeekkk...

Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, bunyi gesekan logam tipis diatas permukaan lantai membuat telinganya serasa ngilu. Tapi, perlahan suara itu mulai menjauh dan menghilang. Lelaki itu berpikir mungkin pria di luar sana sudah menyerah untuk mengincar nyawanya. Ia akan keluar keesokan pagi, tepatnya beberapa jam lagi. Karena melalui malam yang mencekam dan penuh ketegangan ini, ia sampai tidak sadar arloji digital di lengan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Tak lama ia tertegun. Surat kematian yang dikirimkan ke alamat rumahnya tertulis, bahwa si pembunuh akan datang tepat tengah malam, lalu bermain-main dengannya sebelum mengantarkan dirinya ke neraka tepat di jam 02.02 dini hari. Yang artinya... 2 menit lagi? Haha, orang itu pastilah hanya bergurau saja. Mana mungkin dia bisa membobol pintu berbahan solid seperti itu lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam sini.

Suara kekehan kecilnya yang serak terdengar jelas ditengah keheningan ruangan itu. Dan saat ia melirik arloji yang ada ditangannya, ia lekas membeku. Arloji itu bersinar dan menunjukan waktu 02.01 pagi, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bergetar dengan tubuh kaku layaknya mayat. Melainkan sosok seseorang yang kini terpantul pada permukaan kaca arloji miliknya. Seorang lelaki bertopeng rubah dengan tubuh yang berjongkok diatas permukaan meja kayu. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara selain bunyi yang dihasilkan pelatuk senjatanya yang ditarik pelan ke belakang.

Pria itu kian membeku. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran si pemuda bertopeng rubah, mendengar suara atau merasakan hawa kehadirannya saja tidak. Lagipula... Dari mana dia masuk jika tidak melewati pintu? Pupil matanya melirik keatas langit-langit, dimana sebuah plafon yang berada diatas sana telah berlubang seukuran postur tubuh pemuda bertopeng rubah itu. Si pria meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengabaikan hal sepenting ini dan terlebih lagi ia meremehkan kemampuan pembunuh handal yang dijuluki 'Kitsune si rubah pembunuh berdarah dingin' tanpa memperhitungkan segala hal. Kini ia harus menelan bulat-bulat penyesalannya beserta dosa yang telah ia lakukan selama ia hidup.

"Kau…," Suaranya mencicit layaknya binatang pengerat yang ada di lubang saluran pembuangan air. Lagi-lagi ia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Sosok itu menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk menekan _trigger_ pistol. Tapi, sebelum itu ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk mengantar kepergian para korbannya. "Sayonara—" _Trigger_ pistol akhirnya ditarik.

Dor!

Bunyi yang cukup nyaring dengan sebersit asap mesiu yang keluar dari moncong pistol, mengiringi ambruknya tubuh renta yang tak lagi bernyawa maupun bernapas.

"—baby," Ia meniup ujung senjatanya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap panas dengan sekali hembusan. Senyum dinginnya yang dipenuhi aura kebengisan tersembunyi dari balik topeng rubahnya.

Pemuda itu lekas berdiri, membersihkan sedikit pakaiannya yang tertimpa debu dari atas plafon yang ia bobol diam-diam. Ia memasukan pistolnya ke balik jubah hitamnya yang terbuka lalu menurunkan tudung jubah yang menutupi seluruh helaian rambutnya yang sudah basah akan keringat. Lensa biru yang menggelap ditengah remangnya cahaya ruangan, menatap angkuh sosok pria yang kini telah mati dengan kepala yang berlubang dan mata yang membelalak lebar dari balik celah topengnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Berjalan santai menuju pintu ruangan dengan menginjak mayat si pria yang mulai mendingin dengan kubangan anyir berwarna merah pekat disebagian lantainya.

Ia bersenandung riang. Membuka kunci yang terpasang pada dahan pintu besi, dan menarik tungkainya tanpa mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ia sempat menoleh, memandang mayat pria itu sekali lagi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara decihan jijik. Pria tua itu bernama Suzumiya Kotaro. Berusia 56 tahun. Pebisnis dunia hitam yang telah banyak merenggut sebagian hak para rakyat kecil. Bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi lelaki biadap itu sudah banyak membunuh nyawa yang tidak berdosa dan melakukan transaksi ilegal perdagangan wanita untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar makhluk yang paling menjijikan untuk dibiarkan hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Criminal Fall in Love © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini kantor kepolisian tampak heboh dengan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di kediaman seorang pria paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Ironisnya pria itu adalah pria licik yang kebal akan hukum karena jabatan serta kekuasaan yang dia miliki. Rumah itu dijaga ketat oleh puluhan penjaga dan bodyguard yang masing-masing memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang terlatih. Tetapi yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri adalah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan bersimbah darah di setiap sudut pekarangan rumah maupun bagian dalam bangunan yang menyerupai sebuah kastil.

Seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai Jenderal kepolisian di kota ini, pada pagi hari ini, terlihat sangat berang. Berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh anak buahnya benar-benar menurunkan mood hariannya yang mudah sekali berubah hanya karena faktor berita. Ia menghempaskan surat laporan yang ada di tangannya kemudian mengumpat dengan suara keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa?!" teriaknya marah. Si bawahan yang menyampaikan berita itupun hanya diam tak berkutik. Ia melirik wajah murka sang Jenderal lalu mendaratkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda blonde yang nampak asyik bermain video game di sofa paling ujung. Pemuda itu seakan tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan keras sang ayah yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi dan juga paling disegani oleh seluruh unit kepolisian.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa memprediksikan hal ini terjadi!" Sang Jenderal menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Sebelah tangannya memijit kening dan sebelahnya lagi mengepal diatas meja. "Pria busuk itu harusnya diadili dan mempertanggung jawabkan dosa-dosanya terlebih dahulu," Ia mengumpat lagi dan menatap nyalang pada lantai yang ia pijaki. "Siapa yang membunuh si Suzumiya brengsek itu beserta puluhan pengawalnya?"

Sang bawahan tersentak lalu menegakkan punggungnya seraya menjawab tegas. "Kitsune si rubah pembunuh, Jenderal! Sekitar tengah malam tadi, dia mendatangi kediaman Suzumiya-san kemudian membantai seluruh penghuninya."

"Kitsune?" gumam Sang Jenderal geram. Nama itu sudah tak asing lagi. Pembunuh yang sering disebut-sebutkan telah membunuh orang-orang kebal hukum diluar sana. Seseorang yang tidak diketahui ciri fisik maupun identitasnya. Untuk sebagian masyarakat yang memuja dan mengagung-agungkan nama Kitsune pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan, karena orang itu telah banyak berjasa menyingkirkan penjahat yang tidak bisa diringkus oleh pihak kepolisian. Akan tetapi, yang namanya pembunuh tetap saja pembunuh. Negara ini memiliki hukum yang kuat dan tidak bisa dilecehkan seenaknya begitu saja.

Kepalan tangan si pria memadat dengan deru napasnya yang tiba-tiba serasa memanas. Dihantamkannya kepalan tangan itu hingga mendarat di atas permukaan meja dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Kali ini tak hanya sang bawahan yang tersentak, tetapi pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi hanya diam memainkan game miliknya juga ikut menoleh terkejut. Namun ekspresi si pemuda tidak sekaget sang bawahan, melainkan malah mengerutkan alisnya kemudian mendengus jengkel.

"Cari tahu tentang si rubah brengsek itu dan temukan sedikit petunjuk dari rumah Suzumiya!" perintahnya mutlak yang segera dilaksanakan oleh sang bawahan yang kini telah beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat pada sang atasan.

"Tousan," panggil si blonde. Lelaki itu menoleh walau ekspresinya masih terlihat kesal. "Tidak perlu sekesal itu kan? Bukankah bagus Kitsune sudah melenyapkan pria terkutuk itu? Tousan sendiri tidak bisa kan mencari bukti-bukti kejahatannya lalu mengadilinya dengan hukum negara kita?"

"Naruto—"

"Ya, ya, ya," Si anak memutar kedua bola matanya sembari beranjak dari sofa. "Ini mengenai soal harga diri dan nama baikmu lagi kan?"

"Bukan itu…," sanggahnya, "Tapi ini mengenai hukum. Pembunuh tetap saja pembunuh. Dia tidak bisa main hakim sendiri, Naruto."

"Tapi dia membunuh penjahat."

"Dan orang yang membunuh juga adalah penjahat," sahut sang ayah dingin.

Naruto mematri iris biru sang ayah yang serupa dengan miliknya. Ekspresinya mendadak datar, terkesan dingin, namun menyembunyikan banyak dendam. "Yeah, begitu juga dengan pria yang telah membunuh Kaasan," Suara berat Naruto menyentak sang ayah yang kini menatapnya kaget. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto membahas soal mendiang ibunya, tetapi melihat ekspresi serta nada suara Naruto yang dingin adalah suatu hal baru bagi dirinya.

"Naruto—"

"Tousan terlalu lemah," sela Naruto yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan sang ayah. Ia melirik papan nama yang tertera diatas meja kerja ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, begitulah yang tertulis disana. Bibirnya seketika menyunggingkan senyum beku. "Jika Tousan kuat, tidak mungkin pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran sampai sekarang. Dan Tousan malah sibuk mengurusi Kitsune yang jelas-jelas telah membantu tugas orang-orang sepertimu."

Minato sedikit tertohok dengan ucapan Naruto, apalagi ketika putra semata wayangnya menyebut kalimat 'orang-orang sepertimu' dengan suara yang lebih dingin. Minato tahu Naruto masih membenci pihak kepolisian yang dinilai lamban menangkap pembunuh ibunya 10 tahun lalu, termasuk dirinya yang menjabat sebagai Jenderal di kepolisian. Tetapi itu semua bukan karena kinerja para polisi yang lemah, melainkan karena si pembunuh adalah ketua organisasi paling dicari di seluruh dunia. Penjahat Internasional yang memiliki sebuah kelompok organisasi mafia terbesar, Shadow. Yang bahkan nama dan identitasnya masih berada di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan seperti nama organisasi itu sendiri.

"Tousan tahu kau masih terpukul akibat insiden itu Naruto," Minato kembali bersuara setelah lama terdiam. Ditatapnya sang putra yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dan sesal karena membiarkan putra tercintanya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Tetapi suatu saat Tousan janji, Tousan akan menangkap dan menghukum mati pria brengsek itu."

Naruto mengukir senyuman sinis di bibirnya. Ia sudah bosan dengan janji-janji itu karena sekarang dia bukanlah sosok bocah kecil yang bisa dibohongi lagi dengan sebuah janji manis konyol serupa. "Aku ragu. Bisa saja justru si Kitsune itulah yang menangkap dan membunuh pria itu Tousan."

Serasa ada belati tajam yang menembus jantungnya saat ini. Minato hanya diam dengan wajah shock-nya yang kentara. Putranya sendiri bahkan meragukan kemampuannya dan malah mendukung pembunuh yang berlindung dalam topeng yang mengatasnamakan keadilan layaknya Kitsune.

"Aku tidak akan kaget dan justru malah akan merayakan hal itu jika seandainya benar terjadi," Sembari mengatakannya Naruto meraih tas ransel yang ia letakan diatas sofa kemudian berlalu pergi menuju pintu ruangan. Hari ini ia ada kuliah siang, jadi memang sudah biasa Naruto berkunjung ke kantor Minato jika ia merasa bosan di rumah bersama puluhan pelayan. Sekaligus ia ingin mengetahui _progress_ kepolisian dalam menyingkap dalang pembunuhan ibu tercintanya 10 tahun lalu. Walaupun Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan ketika kabar yang ia nanti tak kunjung datang hingga sekarang.

"Naruto..." panggil Minato sebelum Naruto menutup pintu. Lelaki itu menunduk saat mengetahui Naruto tak juga berbalik untuk memandangnya. "Berhati-hatilah nak... Sekarang..., Tousan hanya memilikimu. Tousan tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga," Ucapan lirih Minato membuat Naruto membeku.

"Ya," Naruto berbalik kemudian memahat cengirannya yang biasa. "Aku akan menjaga diri," Dan hal itulah yang selalu membuat perasaan sedih Minato terkikis sepenuhnya. Dia mencintainya putranya sama seperti ia mencintai istrinya, Kushina.

Naruto adalah hartanya. Harta yang ditinggalkan Kushina dengan pertaruhan nyawa.

 **.**

Suasana rumah sederhana di salah satu desa kecil terlihat sangat ramai dan hangat. Puluhan anak kecil berlari-lari riang diantara pekarangan rumah yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar tipis di sekeliling bangunannya. Bagian samping rumah itu hanyalah sebuah lahan kosong yang dipenuhi rumput serta pepohonan rindang.

Salah satu anak yang memiliki rambut hitam berkuncir kuda mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik di usia senjanya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat dua kedepan lalu mata coklat keemasan yang begitu indah. Wanita itu berjongkok di depan anak perempuan itu, bibirnya mengulum senyum ramah.

"Ada apa Hana-chan?" tanyanya lembut, khas suara seorang ibu yang penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Hana memetik bunga di taman untuk Kaachan," sahut Hana dengan tangan mungil yang terulur memberikan sekuntum bunga matahari pada si wanita.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menerima bunga itu lalu menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap poni rambut Hana yang sedikit berantakan. "Terima kasih Hana-chan. Bunganya sangat indah, sama seperti senyummu sayang."

Anak-anak yang lain mulai bermunculan memberikan bunga beraneka ragam dan jenis pada wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Senju Tsunade itu. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia melihat pengasuh mereka sejak bayi yang juga merangkap sebagai ibu pengganti, tersenyum penuh keharuan mendapatkan banyaknya hadiah bunga dari anak-anak panti asuhan lindungannya.

Pemandangan indah tersebut tak luput dari mata hitam sewarna jelaga milik seorang pemuda berambut raven. Ia berjongkok di atas sebuah dahan pohon tertinggi dengan pandangan kosongnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap wajah-wajah familiar di depan sana. Ia ingin menyapa, ingin melihat senyuman wanita itu dari dekat, tapi apa daya ia tak mungkin bisa. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian dan ia tidak ingin mengingkari hal itu. Jika ia tetap nekat, maka sama saja ia menghancurkan tawa bahagia mereka dengan sebuah kematian menyakitkan.

"Sasuke…," Suara sopran yang memanggilnya dari bawah mengalihkan fokus perhatian si pemuda. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah sana, mendapati dua orang pemuda dan seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah rekannya itu telah menunggunya sejak tadi. "Tugas," tunjuk wanita dengan surai merah sepinggang pada gulungan kertas yang mencetak lokasi denah bangunan besar.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berdecih, masih dengan tampang stoicnya yang minim ekspresi. Ia melompat turun tanpa menggunakan tangga atau apapun, hanya mengandalkan kekuatan kakinya yang kini mendarat sukses ke tanah rerumputan. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket hitam bertudung tanpa lengan, bagian depannya sengaja tidak di kancing hingga memperlihatkan kaos putih tanpa lengannya yang mencetak lekuk-lekuk tubuh mempesonanya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan hitam, mulai menguraikan gulungan kertas itu kemudian menelitinya sebentar.

"Kau tidak ingin menghampiri mereka dulu, Sasuke?" tanya rekannya yang memiliki rambut silver sebahu, gigi runcing layaknya ikan hiu, serta bola mata sewarna violet, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Sasuke menggumam tanpa makna sebelum menutup gulungan itu dan menatap balik wajah Suigetsu. "Tidak."

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Jika hanya sebentar, 'pria tua' itu pasti tidak akan tahu," ucap pemuda di sebelah Suigetsu. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut oranye terang bernama Juugo.

"Tidak perlu. Bagiku nyawa mereka terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan," jawab Sasuke tanpa nada. Ekspresinya yang datar menyimpan banyak kerinduan serta luka akibat kehilangan. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Karin, siapkan mobil dan peralatan."

Satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok itu segera mengangguk patuh dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Karin lekas berlari menuju mobil mini van yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana, sementara ketiga pemuda tampan itu berjalan santai sembari berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

Sasuke sempat menengok ke belakang, memperhatikan puluhan anak kecil yang berlari riang tanpa beban di punggungnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Saat ini tugas sedang menantinya dan ia harus fokus demi keberhasilan misi. Tugas merampoknya malam ini cukup berbahaya dan lagi Sasuke harus menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk menjalankan misi dari Shadow besok lusa.

 **.**

Pintu ruangan diketuk, tak lama sosok seorang pemuda menyembul dari balik dahan pintu berwarna coklat tua.

"Dokumen yang kau minta, Komandan," kata sang bawahan sembari melangkah masuk dan memberikan setumpuk berkas yang diminta sang Komandan ke atas meja. "Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk berkas yang baru saja ia minta. "Tidak, Kisame. Terima kasih."

Setelah mengatakannya pria itu kembali diam dan meneliti setiap cetakan huruf yang berbaris rapi dalam lembaran kertas putih. Beberapa foto korban beserta identitasnya tengah ia teliti, lalu ia membalik halaman itu satu persatu hingga sampailah pada berita perampokan yang sering terjadi dalam waktu sepekan ini.

"Ku dengar… Di kepolisian kita terdapat mata-mata," kata Kisame yang belum pergi dari ruangan itu dan malah menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Yeah, dan itu cukup menggemparkan sampai membuat Jenderal marah," dengus lelaki berambut hitam legam sepunggung itu. Perhatiannya kini terpaku pada wajah Kisame yang sedang berpikir sambil menopang dagu.

"Menurutmu siapa yang pantas dicurigai Itachi?" tanyanya, menanggalkan sikap formalnya pada Itachi hingga membuat sang Komandan mendengus geli mendengarnya. Itachi tidak marah, justru beginilah yang ia inginkan jika hanya berada berdua dengan sahabat satu pelantikannya dulu sewaktu menjalani program militer beberapa tahun silam.

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa menebak siapa yang paling mencurigakan. Pihak penegak hukum di kota ini sudah banyak yang disuap, melakukan aksi kotor dengan membantu para kriminal besar, membocorkan informasi, serta banyak lainnya. Benar-benar ironis."

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, aku takut ini akan membahayakan kepolisian kita."

"Aku pun juga berpikir begitu," Itachi menutup berkasnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menghela napas lelah sembari bertopang dagu. Pekerjaannya bulan ini semakin bertambah sulit dengan banyaknya perampokan serta pembunuhan yang dilakukan organisasi hitam. Tapi, tidak satupun dari laporan yang ia terima mengatasnamakan organisasi terbesar bernama Shadow. Mereka ternyata jauh lebih licin dan rapi dalam setiap melakukan tindakan.

Itachi meraih sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan keluarga lengkapnya dulu. Keluarganya yang masih hidup sebelum dibunuh oleh Shadow keparat itu. Pancaran kelam matanya yang semula tenang berubah menjadi penuh dendam dan ambisi. Cengkeramannya menguat, namun tatapannya mengosong dengan ekspresi pedih yang dalam. Kisame memperhatikan hal itu dan ia cukup tahu untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Itachi, karena ia sudah mengetahuinya sendiri. Itachi selalu merasa marah dan sedih setiap kali teringat seluruh keluarganya tewas dihabisi dengan keji.

"Laporan Komandan!" teriak salah satu bawahan setelah mengetuk pintu lalu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Itachi memberikan gestur 'melanjutkan' lewat kedikan matanya, dan bawahan itu kembali membuka suara. "Unit 2 telah melaporkan bahwa ada perampokan serupa dengan minggu lalu."

"Team Taka?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Dilihat dari jumlah serta segi kemampuan, kali ini memang benar mereka, Komandan."

Kisame segera bangkit begitu juga dengan Itachi. Keduanya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk meluncur ke tempat kejadian. Namun sebelum Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ia sempat memandangi wajah-wajah yang terpotret dalam pigura foto miliknya. Wajah seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil berusia 5 bulan, lalu dirinya yang berusia 7 tahun berdiri disebelah ibunya bersama sang ayah yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian. Tenang saja, Ibu, Ayah, Sasuke. Semoga dugaanku benar dan aku bisa secepatnya menangkap bajingan brengsek yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kita."

Matanya yang berapi-api telah tersaput cairan tipis transparan yang hampir saja menetes. Itachi menegarkan dirinya lalu benar-benar berlalu, menyusul Kisame dan pasukannya untuk meringkus para perampok yang diduga memiliki keterikatan hubungan dengan pemimpin Shadow. Organisasi hitam yang menjadi target incarannya sejak dulu.

Sedikit lagi... Itachi membatin sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedikit lagi maka rahasia mereka akan segera terkuak.

 **.**

Naruto tampak sibuk berpikir mengenai _issue_ yang tengah beredar di kepolisian setempat. Saat mengunjungi ruangan ayahnya pagi tadi, ia tak sengaja mendengar dua orang petugas membicarakan hal itu. Mengenai adanya kabar polisi pengkhianat diantara pasukan kepolisian yang dipimpin oleh Minato. Gara-gara kabar itu pula lah seharian ini Naruto jadi tidak bisa fokus mengikuti materi perkuliahannya dan ia hanya melamun sepanjang hari ini dengan otak yang terus sibuk memikirkan siapa gerangan yang telah menyusup ke dalam kepolisian lalu menjadi mata-mata musuh. Terlebih lagi, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu pihak penjahat mana yang menaruh salah satu komplotannya di divisi sang ayah.

Di sepanjang lorong, Naruto terus saja diam dan berpikir. Langkah kakinya menapak tanpa menciptakan sedikitpun suara seperti ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku dan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dengan kusyuk. Sesekali Naruto harus berpura-pura ceria saat seseorang menegur dan menyapanya ketika mereka berpapasan, setelah itu Naruto akan kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Menunduk. Mengerutkan dahi seolah ia sedang berpikir keras mengenai berbagai kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di dalam benaknya.

Ketika telah sampai di area parkiran, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat dirinya nyaris gila. Ia bahkan hampir mati kebosanan karena sibuk menyendiri dan mengabaikan teman-temannya sejak siang tadi. Ia mengacak surai keemasannya sedikit frustasi lalu tak lama Naruto mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya dari dalam saku celana. Tapi gerakan tangannya lekas terhenti saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengintainya dari belakang. Aura yang tidak mengenakan segera membungkus raganya yang kini hanya mampu terdiam.

Pelan-pelan matanya melirik kearah kaca jendela mobil yang berwarna gelap. Terdapat bayangan asing yang ikut terpantul di belakang punggungnya. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan malah memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku. Sementara sosok itu semakin mendekat dan mulai melakukan suatu gerakan yang sebelumnya telah diprediksikan oleh Naruto. Pinggir bibirnya berkedut dan membentuk sebuah seringaian misterius, namun kilau mata birunya menggelap dan dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana tersembunyi yang hanya Naruto-lah yang tahu.

 _Tidak ku sangka bahwa dia sendirilah yang akan menunjukan topengnya padaku._ Bahu Naruto bergetar menahan tawa, dan ia melihat bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan sesuatu yang keras tiba-tiba menghantam leher belakangnya hingga Naruto terpaksa memejamkan mata lalu ambruk begitu saja diatas tanah. Orang itu tidak mengetahui bahwa segala niatnya sudah diprediksikan oleh Naruto dan justru dialah yang terjebak dalam pemainannya sendiri.

 **.**

Dor... dor... dor... Lahan kosong tak berpenghuni itu menjadi sasaran adu tembak. Puluhan peluru berdesing nyaring dan melesat secepat kilat kemudian menembus apa saja yang dilaluinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah terduduk di balik pohon besar yang melindunginya dari serbuan peluru pihak kepolisian. Ia memegang dua buah senjata, melemparkan _magazine_ yang telah kosong dan mengisi selongsongnya dengan yang baru. Kilatan kelam yang terpancar dari bola matanya terlihat tajam dan penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi.

Sesaat ketika bunyi tembakan di sekitarnya mulai berhenti, Sasuke segera melempar diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengarahkan tiga tembakan beruntun kearah tiga orang polisi yang keberadaannya tertangkap dalam kornea matanya. Polisi-polisi itu nampak terkejut, tapi tidak mampu mengelak saat timah panas yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Sasuke telah bersarang disekitar bahu dan ada juga yang mengenai paha atas bagian kanan. Sasuke memang menghindari titik vital, bukan karena tembakannya meleset atau kurang tepat, melainkan karena ia tak ingin membunuh sembarang orang.

Meski sudah ditumbangkan berkali-kali, para polisi yang datang untuk menyergapnya seakan tidak juga habis. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kalau saja Suigetsu tidak gegabah dengan memakai peledak untuk menghancurkan brankas baja, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah berhasil kabur dan membagi barang jarahan mereka yang cukup bernilai tinggi sama rata lalu berpesta semalam suntuk untuk merayakannya. Tapi kenyataannya ia justru malah harus terdampar di tempat ini lebih lama. Sasuke memang sengaja membiarkan ketiga rekannya pergi lebih dulu untuk mengamankan barang curian mereka. Kalau tidak, saat ini Suigetsu pasti akan mengacau lagi dengan membuat masalah atau kecerobohan seperti biasa. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk tetap berpikir tenang dalam situasi terjepit seperti sekarang.

Suara-suara tembakan di luar tempat persembunyiannya mulai berhenti kembali, tetapi unit kepolisian yang mengepungnya bertambah banyak dua kali lipat. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya dengan gesit berguling dan berkamuflase di tengah kegelapan malam, ia menghitung jumlah pelurunya yang tersisa lalu menguranginya sesuai jumlah tembakannya tadi. Ia memang tidak memiliki cadangan peluru dalam jumlah banyak karena Suigetsu-lah yang membawa ransel berisi seluruh senjata serta amunisi maupun peledak. Giginya menggertak pelan disertai suara decihan yang sama ringannya seperti hembusan angin.

Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara tapak kaki di atas rerumputan kering. Sangat pelan. Penuh kehati-hatian tapi sedikit terdengar ragu. Sasuke memakai kesempatan itu untuk menerobos 4 orang polisi yang hampir mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengelak, membiarkan peluru yang ditembakan polisi pertama mengenai tubuh rekannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia melompat dan merebut pistol polisi ketiga untuk menumbangkan polisi keempat. Sasuke terus menghindar dan menembak saat ada kesempatan hingga ia berhasil melewati situasi sulit dan zona berbahaya dengan sangat baik.

Tetapi ketika berada di penghujung taman, sekelompok polisi ber-atribut lengkap sudah menanti kedatangannya. Sial! Ini lebih menyusahkan dari situasi terjepitnya.

"Keluarlah! Kau sudah terkepung!"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara baritone dari salah satu pohon besar di belakang sana. Orang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dituruti oleh Sasuke begitu saja. Dalam hati Sasuke mengejeknya setengah mati. Namun berkat perkataan orang itu ia jadi bisa memprediksikan dimana letak persembunyian orang itu.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, hanya ada bunyi gesekan daun serta rintihan lemah para polisi yang tumbang akibat tembakan peluru dari Sasuke. Setelah menghitung sampai 5 di dalam hati, Sasuke lekas keluar dan lagi-lagi membanting dirinya begitu saja di atas tanah. Berguling-guling cepat. Mengarahkan pistol dikedua tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke depan. Dua buah tembakan meluncur saat ia melihat sebuah objek bergerak yang rupanya adalah sosok pemilik suara baritone rendah yang tadi memintanya untuk menyerah.

Kedua lelaki itu melindungi dirinya dengan bersembunyi saat tembakan pertama nyaris mengenai tubuhnya dan tembakan kedua mereka justru saling beradu dan meletus begitu saja di udara.

 _Sial! Orang itu sangat terlatih rupanya._ Raut sang Komandan terlihat gusar saat mengisi amunisinya kembali. _Magazine_ yang telah kosong lagi-lagi dicampakan begitu saja dan mendarat tanpa daya di atas bebatuan.

Suara sirine mobil polisi beserta suara ledakan bom di kejauhan sana menyentak lamunan kedua pria yang masih sibuk bersembunyi dan mulai bergerak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Satu unit kepolisian rupanya sudah meluncur dan mengepung tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Namun hal itu tidak juga membuat Sasuke merasa tersudut ataupun terlihat panik karena raut wajahnya masih tampak tenang dan datar.

"Kau sudah terkepung! Menyerahlah dan jangan bergerak!" teriak salah satu bawahan polisi. Kedua tangannya terancung di depan dada ketika menggenggam sebuah pistol.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu melempar pistolnya kearah tanah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya memberikan gestur menyerah seolah-olah ia takut dengan kepungan polisi-polisi itu.

DUARRR!

Ledakan besar yang menyentak para polisi itu secara tiba-tiba menurunkan batas kewaspadaannya terhadap Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak kebodohan para rekan teamnya yang selalu saja bertindak ceroboh dan gegabah. Bukankah tadi ia sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi lebih dulu? Mengapa mereka kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

"SASUKE!"

Dan, oh! Teriakan nyaring itu sangat dihafal Sasuke luar kepala. Itu suara melengking Suigetsu. Tanpa berbalik ke arah suara teriakan itu berasalpun ia sudah tahu.

Sasuke melirik salah satu polisi yang terlihat lengah layaknya orang yang tersentak akan sesuatu. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu kemudian melesat ke balik pepohonan besar untuk menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Juugo padanya. Benda itu adalah senjata pamungkasnya, sebuah katana dengan bilah pedang tajam mengkilap. Sasuke lekas membuka sarung pedang miliknya kemudian menebaskan pedang itu untuk melumpuhkan para polisi yang tersisa.

Jeritan serta pekikan sakit di sekitar tidak menyurutkan langkah Sasuke menuju arah rekannya. Hingga ia berhadapan dengan seorang polisi berpangkat paling tinggi, memiliki surai hitam pekat sepunggung dan berkuncir rapi ke belakang, mata yang sama hitam dengan rambutnya, wajah tegas yang mengeras, namun meski begitu orang di hadapannya ini masih bisa bersikap tenang walau dihadapkan dengan bilah pedang yang mengkilap tertimpa cahaya rembulan malam.

"Minggir!" desisnya. Sang polisi hanya merespon ucapan itu dengan menarik pelatuk pistol.

Dua mata jelaga bertemu pandang dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan malam.

"SASUKE! CEPAT!" Teriakan Suigetsu lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Tapi berbeda dengan sang polisi yang kembali tersentak hingga gagal fokus. Dan pada akhirnya dia harus menelan bulat-bulat serangan kilat Sasuke yang tak mampu terprediksi oleh kerjapan mata.

"Komandan!" pekikan salah seorang bawahan mengiringi langkah kaki Sasuke. Penjahat itu meninggalkan sang Komandan Kepolisian yang baru saja ia tumbangkan dalam sekali serang. Namun bukan berarti mereka bisa lolos semudah itu, karena pada kenyataannya team gabungan kepolisian sudah menyergap mereka dari segala arah.

"Kita berpencar," titah Sasuke sembari mengambil amunisi lengkap di dalam ransel hitam.

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke! Kau pikir untuk apa kami kembali kalau bukan untuk menjemputmu!" sembur Suigetsu memanas.

"Hn."

"Hei! Mau kemana kau bodoh!" Suigetsu kembali berteriak melihat Sasuke yang sudah berlari di tengah kegelapan malam, sejurus kemudian ia akhirnya mengumpat. Ketua teamnya memang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Sudah susah payah mereka memutar balik arah untuk menjemputnya, tapi setelah mereka menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, pemuda itu justru memerintahkan untuk berpencar.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Juugo santai, seperti sudah memahami tabiat ketua teamnya.

"Hoi! Tapi Sasuke—"

"Sudah jangan bawel! Sasuke itu seratus kali lipat lebih hebat darimu, Sui!" sindir satu-satunya wanita dalam team. Wajah wanita itu terlihat merona meski sedang marah-marah. Jelas sekali ia sedang mengagumi tingkah Sasuke yang sok keren itu, batin Suigetsu miris. "Cepat kita pergi dari sini!"

Mau tak mau akhirnya Suigetsu menuruti ucapan Karin. Selain karena mereka sudah terkepung dan sulit menghindari pasukan kepolisian yang tiba-tiba membludak, ia juga tak ingin menjadi daging kemasan dadakan oleh Karin. Wanita itu jika sedang mengamuk sangat mengerikan baginya.

 **.**

Di sisi yang berbeda, Sasuke nampak kesulitan menghindar dari kejaran para polisi yang menggunakan sepeda motor serta tembakan. Ia menggunakan gang-gang sempit sebagai bentuk pelarian agar para polisi-polisi itu kesulitan untuk menangkapnya. Sasuke melompati dinding-dinding pembatas gang untuk mengambil jalan pintas secara acak. Bibirnya menarik senyuman sinis saat tahu tak ada lagi suara sirine nyaring atau tembakan melengking yang mengejarnya di belakang sana. Sepertinya rencananya telah berhasil mengecoh polisi-polisi sialan itu.

Sasuke hendak memanjat dinding terakhir saat sebuah peluru panas berdesing tanpa suara di telinganya. Peluru itu menancap ke dalam dinding hingga menciptakan lubang dalam kecil yang menguarkan asap panas. Rupanya tak hanya satu peluru yang mengincar kepalanya, namun ada tiga. Sasuke harus bergerak gesit untuk menghindari timah-timah panas itu, lalu ketika ia hendak menarik bilah pedangnya yang terselip di balik ikat pinggang, sebuah logam dingin yang ia ketahui sebagai pistol telah menyentuh sudut keningnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah yang besar karena telah menangkapmu, anak muda."

Dengusan sinis Sasuke mengalun di tengah deru napasnya yang memburu. Seorang polisi berusia kepala empat telah mengunci pergerakannya dari belakang. Untunglah wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket, sehingga pria itu tidak sempat melihat ekspresi dinginnya yang mengancam.

Satu unit mobil kepolisian berhenti tepat di gang kumuh itu. Tak lama seorang polisi berambut biru sebahu keluar dari balik kemudi sambil menyorongkan pistolnya ke arah kening Sasuke.

"Kau menangkap seorang Taka?" tanya pria itu lurus menatap rekannya yang nampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Taka? Maksudmu salah seorang anggota Taka?" kata si pria tak mengerti.

Lelaki berambut biru sebahu itu mendecih. Genggaman pada pistolnya begitu pasti, seakan ingin menarik _trigger_ nya tanpa takut mengenai tubuh rekannya sendiri. Dan memang benar ia menarik _trigger_ itu hingga membiarkan peluru itu menembus kepala sang rekan yang kini membelalak tak percaya dipenghujung kematiannya.

"Kau seperti tidak merasa berdosa atas hal ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Sejak dulu aku tidak menyukai lelaki bermulut besar itu. Aku puas sudah berhasil menembak kepalanya, lalu sekarang adalah giliranmu."

Letupan-letupan nyaring itu membahana di gang sunyi tersebut. Sasuke bergerak lincah menghindari serangan timah-timah panas yang mengincar tubuhnya. Ia dengan cekatan menarik pegangan pedang kemudian memotong peluru terakhir yang disarangkan polisi itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

"Wow! Refleks yang sangat bagus untuk seorang kaki tangan Shadow sepertimu."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Jelas sekali polisi yang sedang menyerangnya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Dia pasti bukan sekedar polisi yang bekerja untuk alasan negara. Sasuke yakin orang itu adalah salah seorang mata-mata yang ia curigai berada di pihak kepolisian Jepang.

"Malam ini aku mendapatkan dua lotre sekaligus! Hahaha!" Orang itu tertawa keras. Melancarkan tembakan beruntun yang semuanya tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Namun saat ia menyadari tak ada satupun pelurunya yang berhasil menggores kulit lawan, ia mulai gentar sendiri. Terlebih ia mampu menangkap kilat tajam dari sepasang mata hitam yang tersembunyi di balik tudung hitam itu. Dia semakin kelabakan saat tahu Sasuke sudah melesat cepat sambil menebas peluru yang ia tembakan kemudian menikam jantungnya dalam sekali serang.

Suara raungan tertahan yang diiringi oleh percikan darah kental mewarnai gang sepi itu. Hanya ada deru mesin mobil yang masih menyala serta Sasuke yang nampak dingin menatap mayat pria dihadapannya.

"Ya ampun aku lupa menginterogasimu. Padahal aku ingin tahu bos bodoh macam apa yang memiliki bawahan rendah sepertimu ini," hujatnya pada mayat itu. Sasuke tanpa sadar melepas sifat irit bicaranya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang penjilat menjijikan seperti pria dihadapannya ini.

Perhatiannya tak lama lekas tertuju pada suara bising dari lorong gang yang mendadak terang oleh lampu sorot mobil. Sasuke tahu polisi-polisi itu takkan menyerah sebelum menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Tapi untungnya saat ini ia sudah menemukan kendaraan untuk kabur. Mobil dinas si pria bermuka dua itu pastinya bisa ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membajak mobil itu dan menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat. Sekali lagi ia beruntung karena mesin mobil itu masih menyala jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menstarternya lagi.

"Berhenti!"

Terdengar teriakan lantang dari alat pengeras suara yang dipakai seorang pihak kepolisian.

"Sial!" Sasuke berdecak sambil merajai jalanan sepi yang begitu legang. Ketika mengintip dari kaca spion tengah, Sasuke sukses mengumpat. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang sandera di dalam mobil polisi? Yang benar saja! Sasuke tidak akan berani menyimpulkan hal itu jika ia tidak ingat kedok asli si polisi mata-mata, dan juga karena keadaan sandera itu sendiri yang terikat borgol di belakang sana.

"Siapa kau, Dobe! Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam sini?!" hardik Sasuke emosi. Belum lagi suara seruan dari alat pengeras beserta tembakan peluru yang membabi buta menyerangnya. Sasuke semakin tak dapat menahan kekesalan hatinya ketika salah satu peluru itu berhasil menembus kaca depan mobil.

Pemuda sandera itu mengguman dengan mulut yang terbungkam plester hitam. Kakinya yang terikat tali menendang kursi kemudi Sasuke dari belakang. Sungguh orang bodoh tak berakal mana yang dengan berani menantang seorang kaki tangan mafia seperti dirinya.

"Diam! Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah. Jadi kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam!"

Ancaman Sasuke rupanya membuat sang sandera sedikit gentar. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menarik tuas rem tangan hingga mobil patroli itu berputar 90 derajat. Dua buah senjata sudah teracung di kedua tangannya kemudian menembaki ban-ban mobil polisi yang berniat mengejarnya sejak tadi. Sasuke tersenyum miring saat mengetahui tembakannya tak ada satupun yang meleset. Dengan segera ia mengembalikan posisi mobil yang melaju terbalik akibat aksi nekatnya tadi sembari melirik sang sandera yang seperti membelalakkan mata mengalami kejadian mendebarkan barusan bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Seakan baru tersadar sesuatu, tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya sendiri yang tidak lagi terhalangi oleh tudung jaketnya. Ia mengumpat berkali-kali saat tahu kalau pemuda pirang yang menjadi sanderanya di belakang sana telah mengetahui sosok asli dirinya. "Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic baluuuuuu ululululu puja kerang ajaibbbbb! Dengan ini bertambah satu lagi utang ane di ffn. Hahaha...

Buat yang merasa kenal dengan plot cerita fic ini. Tenang aja itu memang juga karya saya cuma pairnya aja yang beda. Karena fic yang dulu udah saya hapus, jadi saya ganti fic ini dengan alur dan diksi yang berbeda.

Emang beda jauh kan? Tapi pasti ada beberapa scene yang mengingatkan kalian dengan fic itu. Tapi itupun kalau kalian juga pernah membaca fic yang dulu itu sih. Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Saat terbangun dari pingsannya, Naruto mendapati dirinya terbaring di kursi belakang mobil dengan tangan yang terborgol erat, kaki terikat, dan mulut terbekap lakban. Sedikitnya ia masih mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan karena terhantam sesuatu.

"Saya sudah mendapatkannya, Tuan," Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara orang yang berbicara dari arah luar. Ia melongokan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing untuk mengintip melalui jendela mobil di sebelahnya. Di depan sana terdapat seorang pria berseragam kepolisian sedang menghubungi seseorang via telepon. Kecurigaan Naruto semakin menguat ketika polisi pengkhianat itu membawa-bawa serta namanya dan sang ayah.

"Anda bisa menjadikan putra Jenderal Minato sebagai sandera untuk memerasnya."

Dugaan Naruto akhirnya terbukti kalau dirinya ini akan dijadikan sandera oleh sekelompok mafia yang membenci ayahnya. Terlebih lagi ia sudah mendapatkan seorang pengkhianat yang selama ini berada di balik bayang-bayang kekuasaan ayahnya. Lalu sebentar lagi Naruto akan bertatap muka dengan bos organisasi yang telah menyuap polisi menjijikan itu.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun, Pangeran? Apa tidurmu nyenyak, hm?" Setelah selesai menelpon, polisi itu kembali ke dalam mobil dan memergoki Naruto yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

Naruto berpura-pura meronta sembari memasang wajah panik ketika pria bername tag Mizuki itu menjambak helai rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Mulai sekarang kehidupanmu tidak akan sama lagi. Kau bukanlah anak Jenderal yang disegani, melainkan sekarang kau ini adalah sandera, mengerti?" tanyanya menekan. Ia mendapati Naruto mengangguk sambil menggumam entah apa, dan ia merasa sangat puas dengan hal itu. "Bagus! Anak pintar…."

Terdengar suara berisik dari alat komunikasi yang terhubung dengan radio kepolisian. Seseorang yang sedang berbicara menyampaikan suatu berita yang cukup genting kepada semua anggota divisinya.

"Bantuan! Team Taka kembali berulah. Datang segera ke gedung penyimpanan artefak yang ada di belakang bukit. Ini darurat!"

Raut wajah Mizuki berubah cerah. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku! Dalam semalam saja aku berhasil mendapatkan putra kesayangan Jenderal dan sebentar lagi aku akan menangkap seorang Taka."

Manik biru Naruto melebar. Seingatnya polisi di saluran pemanggil itu mengatakan Team Taka bukan Taka. Kedua hal itu sangat berbeda. Naruto sangat tahu Taka yang dimaksudkan Mizuki jelas-jelas seseorang yang sangat berbahaya di dunia kriminal. Desas-desus yang ia dapatkan dari informan terpercaya mengatakan kalau Taka yang merupakan seorang pembunuh handal itu adalah kaki tangan seorang bos mafia tersohor bernama Shadow, seperti nama organisasi hitamnya sendiri.

"Kau dengar? Kita akan menjemput teman barumu itu, Pangeran," kata Mizuki dengan nada riang.

Di kursi penumpang Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada getaran di hatinya yang begitu kuat. Memori lama serta rasa sakit yang pedih, menimbulkan ambisi dan dendam yang mendiami jiwanya selama 10 tahun lebih. Naruto bertekad ia akan menghabisi Shadow dengan kedua tangannya sendiri sebagai balas ganti nyawa ibunya yang disia-siakan oleh pria kejam itu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan target Mizuki malam ini benar-benar seorang Taka yang asli.

Mobil penculik berkedok kepolisian itu melaju membelah jalanan sunyi di malam hari. Namun mobil itu rupanya tidak melewati rute yang seharusnya, melainkan rute jalan pintas yang terdiri dari gang-gang sempit nan gelap. Mizuki mengendarai mobil patrolinya bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan ia sudah cukup menyimak informasi yang terus berdengung tanpa henti dari radio komunikasi di dalam mobil.

Tak lama Naruto merasakan mobil itu berhenti melaju. Ia melirik ke sekitar, hanya ada kegelapan yang membungkusnya, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang pria yang sedang terlibat perkelahian melalui lampu sorot mobil yang begitu terang.

Di depan sana ia juga melihat Mizuki sedang memegang senjatanya. Dan pria polisi entah siapa yang sedang menyandera seseorang mulai berbicara dengan suaranya yang tak dapat terdengar sampai ke dalam mobil.

Menunggu selama beberapa saat, rupanya Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh aksi Mizuki yang menembak mati kepala rekannya sendiri. Sekarang polisi pengkhianat itu sedang adu tembak dengan pria bertudung hitam yang ia tebak sebagai anggota Team Taka. Sebenarnya hanya melihat pertarungan dua orang itu saja Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Mizuki akan kalah. Lihatlah gaya bertarung pria bertudung yang sangat lihai mengelak dari serbuan peluru-peluru Mizuki. Dia bahkan dengan sangat akuratnya menepis dan membelah peluru Mizuki sampai terbelah menjadi dua. Sungguh ketepatan dan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengerat menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, napasnya begitu memburu, dan adrenalinnya terpacu ketika menyadari kalau orang yang sedang dilawan Mizuki sekarang bukanlah perampok biasa.

Hasil pertarungan berakhir sesuai prediksi Naruto. Pria bertudung hitam itulah pemenangnya. Dan sekarang ia mendengar banyaknya suara sirine yang berdatangan menuju tempatnya berasal. Naruto mendapati pria itu berlari cepat kearahnya, membajak mobil patroli Mizuki tanpa menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang masih terbaring terikat di kursi belakang.

"Sial!" Suara decakan si pria menarik perhatian Naruto. Suara itu terdengar begitu muda, seakan-akan pria yang membunuh Mizuki ini adalah remaja seusianya.

Naruto masih memperhatikan sosok bertudung itu dari belakang. Ia tidak berpikir cara pengemudi orang ini amatiran. Terlihat dari caranya memegang setir kemudi, menginjak pedal gas, lalu rem tangan ketika hendak melakukan drift. Naruto bahkan bisa sama gilanya dengan orang ini ketika mengemudi, hanya saja jiwa liarnya di jalanan jarang ia perlihatkan karena terikat status ayahnya yang seorang Jederal di kepolisian.

Tanpa sadar, mata onyx hitam yang terpantul pada kaca spion mobil itu melirik tepat kearahnya. Naruto tersentak mendapati pria itu kini menyadari kehadirannya di kursi belakang mobil jarahannya.

"Siapa kau, Dobe! Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam sini?!"

Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat wajah tenang orang itu dari balik tudung jaket. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi ia yakin kalau si pemilik wajah pastilah seorang remaja seperti dirinya. Mungkin orang itu lebih muda satu tahun dari Naruto, atau mungkin dialah yang lebih tua dari Naruto.

Ditengah kekacauan yang terjadi sebuah peluru yang menembus kaca mobil menyentak keduanya yang sedang terfokus pada pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto menggumam sembari menendang-nendang kursi kemudi dari belakang dan membuat si pengendara merasa kesal kemudian menghardiknya dengan suara bentakan yang cukup keras.

"Diam! Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah. Jadi kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam!"

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam. Ia begitu penasaran dengan tindakan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bertudung ini untuk meloloskan dirinya dari kejaran para polisi. Hal itu lekas terjawab ketika Naruto merasakan body mobil berputar 90 derajat kearah mobil-mobil pengejar dibelakangnya dengan gaya drift yang begitu rapi, ia mendapati pemuda itu menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembak ban-ban mobil para polisi itu dengan ketepatan yang sangat akurat.

Setelah itu posisi mobil kembali kearah semula dan hal tersebut rupanya membuat tudung jaket si pemuda merosot jatuh ke bahunya. Menampakan helaian rambut hitam dengan tatanan sytle yang cukup unik tapi keren. Kulit leher yang putih dan halus, lalu wajah datar yang penuh kharismatik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sepersekian detik matanya tak bisa terlepas dari wajah mempesona itu. Naruto terlalu terkejut ketika semua tebakannya ternyata tepat pada sasaran. Sosok perampok itu memang sesuai dugaannya, berwajah belia, terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dari usianya, tetapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah rupanya yang begitu memikat dan menawan. Kalau pemuda itu mau ia bisa saja menjadi model atau sejenisnya, tak perlu memilih profesi yang penuh dengan bahaya seperti ini.

"Sial!"

Umpatan si pemuda mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto ke tahap semula. Mata birunya yang sempat terpana oleh keindahan sosok di hadapannya, kini berubah tajam ketika mendapati seonggok pistol teracung kearah kepalanya. Namun, sedetik setelah itu si pemuda menariknya kembali disertai umpatan kesal yang begitu kasar untuk didengar.

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai. Meskipun ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk membongkar dalang pengkhianatan di kepolisian serta mengungkap identitas pemimpinnya, tetapi ia tak merasa kecewa karena harus dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Naruto yakin, dugaan Mizuki mengenai sosok seorang Taka yang menjadi kepercayaan Shadow adalah orang yang saat ini sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

…

Karin menatap cemas pada satu-satunya jalan yang akan menghubungkannya pada tempat pertemuan ini. Sejak tadi ia tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir karena mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Sejujurnya mereka bertiga juga mengalami kesulitan untuk terbebas dari kejaran para polisi-polisi itu, hingga menyebabkan lengan Juugo mengalami luka tembak ketika berusaha melumpuhkan ban-ban mobil para polisi dengan peluru-peluru pistolnya.

Bunyi deru mesin mobil beserta lampu sorot yang begitu terang mengalihkan atensi dirinya dan kedua rekan prianya dalam Team. Karin hampir saja menarik keluar pistolnya dari balik pinggang ketika mendapati mobil kepolisianlah yang menyembul dari jalanan setapak itu, tetapi mereka lekas bernapas lega ketika tahu kalau Sasukelah yang berada di balik kemudi mobil patroli itu.

"Sasuke, akhirnya… Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Karin lega yang lekas menghambur untuk memeluknya ketika Sasuke keluar dari kursi kemudi.

"Kalian terluka?" tanya Sasuke datar. Lalu melirik lengan kiri Juugo yang terbungkus oleh kain perban.

"Aku hanya tertembak ketika berusaha melumpuhkan mobil-mobil para pengejar itu," jelas Juugo kalem. "Tapi yang lebih parah adalah mobil van kita."

Sasuke memandang kondisi mobil van mereka yang nampak penyok dari berbagai sisi. Lalu kaca depan dan belakang mobil itu tertembus oleh peluru hingga menampakan lubang kecil yang cukup banyak.

"Kalian bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Tentu saja," Juugolah yang menjawab karena dialah yang paling ahli dalam masalah memperbaiki mesin.

"Lalu kita apakan barang-barang jarahan ini, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu menunjukkan barang-barang yang sempat mereka rampok di gedung penyimpanan tadi.

"Bawalah ke Orochimaru. Dia pasti akan membayar artefak itu dengan harga tinggi," sahut Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mungkin memberikan harga setinggi itu kalau kau tidak ikut menjualnya bersama kami," Suigetsu mencebik seraya menyedot habis minumannya di dalam botol.

"Dia akan melakukannya," ujar Sasuke datar sembari melirik ke dalam jendela mobil. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang terduduk lemah di kursi belakang mobil sembari mengamati interaksi mereka. "Selain itu aku masih memiliki urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Maksudmu, pria yang ada di dalam mobil curianmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawa sandera. Apa dia kau gunakan untuk meloloskan diri dari para polisi?"

Kepala Suigetsu lekas dihantam oleh tinju tangan Karin karena seenaknya saja berbicara hal memalukan mengenai pemimpinnya, Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sui!" hardik Karin. Tangannya yang mengepal ia tunjukan di depan wajah pucat Suigetsu yang masih meringis sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku, wanita aneh! Aku hanya bertanya pada Sasuke mengapa ia membawa sandera ke tempat ini. Bukankah lebih baik dia membereskan pemuda itu saja secepatnya, sebelum kehadiran pemuda itu membuat kita semua kerepotan."

"Kurasa, apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar. Apa kau tidak ingin membunuhnya, Sasuke? Dia sudah melihat wajahmu dan juga wajah kami," ucap Juugo tenang. Namun ia menyetujui ucapan Suigetsu yang ia rasa benar. Bisa saja pemuda itu kabur ketika mereka sedang lengah, lalu menimbulkan masalah rumit untuk ketua teamnya nanti.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," kata Sasuke secara tiba-tiba yang membuat semua anggota teamnya terdiam. Tapi ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada bicara yang terkesan datar seperti biasa. "Setelah aku yakin kalau dia memang pantas untuk dibunuh."

Keputusan itu tidak membuat Juugo dan Suigetsu merasa puas. Lain halnya dengan Karin yang selalu menyetujui apapun pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Sasuke.

"Tapi dia bisa membahayakanmu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia melaporkan kita ke polisi? Itu bisa menjadi masalah besar untuk identitasmu sendiri, Sasuke!" Suigetsu membantah tegas keputusan itu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika Sasuke tetap bersikeras seperti sekarang.

"Hn," Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan menaiki mobil patroli itu kembali.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin heran. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke kembali ke markas untuk membicarakan tugas mereka selanjutnya.

"Melenyapkan bukti," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni lereng bukit curam itu. Meninggalkan anggota teamnya dengan segala persepsi mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke nanti. Namun, satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak ketiganya, Sasuke pasti ingin melenyapkan segala bukti yang akan menyulitkan langkah mereka ke depannya, termasuk melenyapkan sandera berambut pirang yang tidak mereka ketahui identitasnya itu.

…

Si jago merah melalap sesuatu yang menjadi pusat suara ledakan di kedalaman jurang terjal itu. Asap hitam panas membumbung tinggi di udara, menyebar luas, memenuhi setengah jurang yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah keoranyean. Simbol gelap yang berpadu dalam panasnya api ledakan.

Sepasang manik hitam seorang pemuda mengamatinya dari tepian jurang dengan ekspresi tenang yang tidak terbaca. Ia melirik, melihat mobil yang baru ia jatuhkan ke bawah sana kembali meledak dan menyebarkan dominasi api yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Ia sudah melenyapkan bukti.

Tugasnya telah selesai.

Tetapi… ia kembali melirik ke arah lain. Melihat sejumput warna kuning mencolok di antara dahan-dahan pepohonan berwarna cokelat tua. Objek yang menjadi lirikannya ternyata juga tengah menatap wajahnya dengan mata yang seakan memancarkan warna biru, layaknya mata kucing yang bersinar saat di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sasuke bergerak mendekat. Sangat tenang. Hingga tak terdengar bunyi tapakan sepatunya di jalan berbatu itu. Matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok seorang pemuda pirang yang tak sengaja ia temukan di belakang kursi mobil patroli jarahannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Sasuke dengan meraup tubuh si pirang lalu membawanya dengan gaya memanggul. Membiarkan isi kepala sanderanya bertanya-tanya, kemanakah dirinya akan dibawa pergi.

Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto tampak begitu tenang meskipun beberapa kali ia harus memasang sikap waspada, saat Sasuke membawa dirinya semakin dalam memasuki hutan. Naruto memang tidak bisa mennghafal rute yang berliku-liku dan memusingkan ini, tapi sedikitnya ia bisa menghitung kalau jarak yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh dari lokasi tepian jurang yang sempat mereka sambangi.

Bau-bauan hutan pinus, dahan yang lembab, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, seakan bercampur menjadikannya aroma yang begitu khas. Belum lagi aroma tubuh yang membawanya, ada semacam aroma kayu manis, mint, vanilla, yang bercampur dengan aroma keringat, dan sedikit bubuk mesiu mungkin. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa itu adalah aroma yang sangat menggairahkan yang pernah ia hirup.

Perut Naruto seketika seperti ditekan, dia mendadak mual, bukan karena membayangkan aroma tubuh pemuda raven itu, tetapi karena posisi tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menanjak naik, memberikan dorongan pada perutnya yang berada di bahu pemuda itu. Bunyi decitan kayu yang saling bergesek, semakin menyadarkan Naruto bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto sempat mengernyit bingung, kenapa ada sebuah pondok di kedalaman hutan mencekam seperti ini.

Sebelum ia mendapatkan jawabannya, Naruto merasa kalau kepalanya tertarik melawan gravitasi dan bokongnya terhempas membentur permukaan yang empuk. Ia telah diturunkan. Dengan cara yang cukup kasar. Hidungnya mendengus. Bukannya tak heran karena di depannya ini seorang penjahat. Dan seharusnya ia juga tak perlu bingung mengenai lokasi pondok di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi, membiarkan sepasang mata biru si pirang mengawasinya dalam diam. Ia menarik benda itu hingga memperdengarkan bunyi gesekan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai kayu.

"Aku akan menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan," katanya, membuka suara, lalu duduk tepat berhadapan Naruto di sofa. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu," lanjutnya, mengambil posisi nyaman di kursi itu. Tapi mata hitamnya seperti melancarkan sebuah ancaman.

Naruto tetap mengawasinya, meskipun gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah sebatas menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di mobil itu?"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, membiarkan tangan putih sang raven menarik lepas plester di mulutnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa pertanyaanmu itu penting untukku jawab?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Alisnya menukik, menunjukkan ketidak-sukaannya terhadap keberanian Naruto dalam berbicara. Sementara si pirang juga menunjukkan perlawanannya lewat sorot mata birunya yang tiba-tiba menajam bagai pisau. Mengabaikan kondisi pita suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Setidaknya kau harus sadar posisimu saat ini, anak muda," Suara Sasuke begitu berat, hingga menyebabkan tengkuk Naruto meremang mendengar keseksiannya.

"Kupikir kau lebih muda dariku," tantang Naruto. "Lagipula ayahku melarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang penjahat sepertimu."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Huh? Apa?" Alis pirang Naruto menukik sangat tajam. Dahinya berkedut kesal mendengar nama julukan itu.

"Saat ini aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu."

"Ancaman yang klasik," dengusnya, melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ujung pisau tajam tengah terarah menyentuh kulit lehernya. Naruto jadi penasaran, apa pemuda di hadapannya ini tak memiliki ekspresi lain selain hanya datar.

Dasar muka tembok.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mode bercanda."

Tengkuk Naruto bergidik. Aura dingin misterius seperti menggelitiki lehernya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi anak manja yang manis, huh? Dobe?"

Kali ini Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendecih. Laki-laki berambut raven itu memiliki mulut yang tidak bersahabat rupanya. Ia melirik ujung pisau yang semakin menekan kulitnya, dan seketika ia bergetar ketakutan.

"Ma…maaf. Aku akan menjawabnya, jadi jangan bunuh aku."

Tidak. Sasuke tidak merasa kalau lelaki itu benar-benar takut. Ia merasa kalau gestur takut itu hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka, karena mata biru si pirang memancarkan hal yang sebaliknya. Biasanya siapapun yang mendengar nada suaranya, atau melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke saja, mereka semua akan langsung ketakutan, tetapi Sasuke yakin lelaki ini tidak seperti itu.

Ia curiga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Ayahku seorang Jenderal, dattebayou!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa pemuda ini sekarang terlihat seperti ingin menangis? Kemana tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan keangkuhan tadi? Apa karena efek lelah Sasuke jadi salah menafsirkan. Tidak mungkin juga kalau bocah kuning di depannya ini mencurigakan, karena faktanya dia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dari keluarga terhormat.

Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memijit pertemuan keningnya. "Jadi kau anak, Jenderal?" tanyanya malas. Antara tidak tertarik juga lelah.

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku diculik oleh bawahan ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti, dan aku sangat takut," setitik airmata hendak mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto sedikit berjenggit ketika melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda raven itu, padahal Sasuke hanya ingin menarik pisau yang ia arahkan dan kembali menyimpannya.

"Ck, Dobe," dengus Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Ini mengerikan tahu! Aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya, dan lagi… siapa kau? Kenapa kau juga menculikku?!"

"Aku tidak menculikmu."

"Kalau kau tidak menculikku, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

Naruto sontak menggeleng. Menarik diri semakin merapat pada sandaran sofa. "Tidak. Jangan!"

"Kalau begitu diam!" Mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja?"

"A…aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ayahku," ujar Naruto serak. "Aku akan menutup mulut asalkan kau melepaskanku."

Kening Sasuke mengerut kian dalam. Rasanya ia benar-benar pusing. Pekerjaannya kali ini entah mengapa terasa begitu berat sekali, apalagi ia harus berurusan dengan pemuda pirang cengeng, pengecut, yang tak sengaja ia temukan di dalam mobil jarahannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Hei, lepaskan aku dulu," Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada memohon ketika melihat Sasuke beranjak dari kursi menuju satu-satunya kasur di pondok ini. Karena bentuk pondok kayu ini seperti halnya sebuah studio, tanpa adanya sekat, kecuali kamar mandi. Dapurnyapun tak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Naruto.

Tapi tempat ini lumayan bersih untuk diasumsikan sebagai sarang penjahat.

"Diamlah, ini sudah hampir pagi. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit."

"Tapi…."

"Kalau kau berisik, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan pedangku," Tatapan tajam Sasuke membungkam keinginan Naruto untuk kembali membantah.

Segera saja Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk. Desisan lirih mengalun, dan hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar suara itu dari mulutnya. Kepala Sasuke benar-benar sangat sakit. Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya dalam bekerja, seharusnya ia tak perlu memforsir tenaga sampai separah ini.

Keadaan yang mendadak hening, serta lelaki raven yang tak lagi melakukan gerakan, seketika menghembuskan helaan napas panjang dari celah bibir penuh Naruto. Tapi tak lama bibir itu bergerak menyunggingkan seringaian paling sinis. Mata biru itupun tak lagi berkaca-kaca selayaknya orang lemah. Sorotannya benar-benar tajam dan terkesan dingin, melebihi sorotan yang dihadiahkan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto mendengus, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Pandangannya berotasi cepat seperti tengah meneliti keadaan sekitar, disertai lepasnya borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

Penjahat seprofesional Sasukepun tak mampu merasakan aura kehadiran Naruto yang begitu minim, beserta langkah kakinya yang bergerak mendekat. Naruto memang begitu ahli berkamuflase, menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya, sehingga sering kali target buruannya tidak sadar kalau Naruto sebenarnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi tidurnya yang begitu tenang tengah diamati oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. Pria pirang itu tersenyum misterius dengan raut wajah penuh ketertarikan tinggi, ia seperti telah menemukan target yang cocok untuk menjadi mainannya yang selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Notes : Saya butuh penyemangat. Rasa-rasanya saya sedang berada dititik kejenuhan yang ga bisa saya tahan-tahan lagi #kibarinbenderaputih

Tapi bukan berarti saya udah ga cinta Narusasu lagi. Meskipun ada yang ngeflame sekalipun, saya ga akan berhenti untuk menjadi NSL ataupun menulis. Permasalahannya cuma disemangat doang. Ane bener-bener jenuh dan butuh dukungan saat ini #digampar


	3. Chapter 3

Sakit kepala yang dirasakannya semalam akhirnya menghilang, tapi kernyitan jelas di keningnya kembali timbul akibat bunyi ketukan pintu yang berpusat dari luar rumahnya. Si pengetuk nampak begitu tak sabaran dengan memukul bidang kayu itu berulang kali dan dengan tempo yang cukup kuat dan keras. Sembari mengusap urat-urat kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menonjol, Sasuke bangkit dari kasur kemudian mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa itu? Hmm... Shizune, tolong suruh orang itu diam. Berisik."

Itu bukan Sasuke yang bersuara. Keningnya berkedut dan alisnya menukik. Ia melirik objek mati yang sekali lagi digedor keras-keras dari luar, lalu beralih pada objek hidup berambut pirang yang masih menggulung tubuhnya dalam posisi aneh di atas sofa. Dengan tubuh yang masih terikat seperti semalam, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk tidur.

Gedoran pintu semakin keras dan kuat, hingga si objek hidup merasa terusik lalu membuka mata. Tapi belum sempat ia bersuara atau bahkan memproses, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya kemudian menutup mulut si pirang agar gagal bersuara.

"Hmph!"

Sasuke men-deathglare pemuda itu yang langsung terdiam di tempat. Sementara si pemuda segera memproses kilat otaknya yang kemudian lekas tersadar bahwa dirinya masih berada di sarang penjahat yang sudah membunuh sekaligus menyelamatkannya dari polisi pengkhianat bernama Mizuki. Perhatiannya jatuh pada dahan pintu yang tak berhenti bergetar memperdengarkan suara gaduh di pagi hari.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?"

Secara refleks Naruto memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat sosok si pemilik nama yang tetap mengunci mulut seraya menyeret dirinya ke arah suatu ruangan. Naruto menebak ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi, dan tebakannya itu ternyata sangat tepat sekali.

"Huah! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" cerca Naruto setelah Sasuke membebaskan mulutnya. Ia sedikit mengambil gerakan mundur, mempertemukan punggungnya dengan tepian bathtube dan bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah korban asusila.

"Ck," lelaki bernama Sasuke itu berdecak. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah pemerkosa. Dobe."

Mata Naruto mendelik, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang duduk meringkuk di pojok bathtube. "Siapa tahu. Kau menyeretku seperti pria mabuk yang sedang mengalami ereksi berat. Teme."

Giliran Sasuke yang mendelikan matanya dengan tampang galak. "Kau mau mati, ya?"

"Gyaaa! Jangan bunuh aku!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Wajahnya yang sewarna tan berubah biru ketika membayangkan ia akan menjadi salah satu korban mutilasi di kamar mandi. Seperti berita yang sempat ia baca di koran dua hari yang lalu.

"Diam! Berisik!"

"Jangan bunuh aku! Hush... hush... pergi!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Pemuda dobe itu berlebihan sekali. "Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" ancamnya kemudian. Tapi bukannya diam, Naruto justru menjerit semakin keras. Suaranya bergaung pada dinding kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu solid. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan jika teman-teman kelompoknya sampai tahu lelaki pirang itu masih hidup, mereka pasti akan terus mendesak Sasuke agar segera membunuhnya dan menghilangkan sisa bukti kejahatan Taka semalam.

Bukannya Sasuke tak sanggup membunuh, justru ini adalah pekerjaan utamanya selain merampok dengan team Taka. Yang membedakan adalah target buruannya. Sasuke terbiasa membunuh manusia-manusia kotor yang penuh dosa. Manusia-manusia yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis hitam. Manusia-manusia yang merugikan banyak orang.

Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke adalah manusia bersih tanpa dosa. Justru dia adalah manusia paling hitam diantara yang hitam. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan nyawa-nyawa busuk yang membuatnya menjadi lebih busuk dari para pemilik nyawa itu sendiri. Telapak tangannya berlumur banyak darah, dan Sasuke takkan pernah bisa menghilangkan bekasnya meskipun ia telah mencuci kedua tangannya berulang kali.

Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi malaikat hanya dengan membunuh iblis.

Dan Sasuke cukup sadar mengenai hal itu. Ia tetaplah seorang pembunuh meskipun yang dilakukannya juga untuk kebaikan para rakyat kecil yang menderita. Seperti para penghuni Panti Asuhan Himawari misalnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dan ia tersadar bahwa dirinya masih berdiri di samping bathtube tempat lelaki blonde pengecut itu berada.

"K-Kau mau apa?" Naruto menatap horor pada sebelah tangan Sasuke yang sedang merogoh ke dalam saku celana. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lalu menembaknya sampai mati. Tapi rupanya Sasuke hanya mengambil kain sapu tangan yang kemudian diikatkan pada mulut Naruto. "Hei! Hnggmmp!"

"Kau terlalu berisik," Sasuke mengusap telinganya yang berdenyut ngilu. "Apa yang dimakan Ibumu sampai melahirkan anak berisik sepertimu," hujatnya dengan suara pelan. Lalu ekspresi tenang Sasuke berubah berbahaya. "Kalau teman-temanku di luar sana sampai mendengar dan melihatmu disini, aku akan dengan senang hati membuangmu ke jurang di tengah hutan."

Ancaman itu berhasil menakuti Naruto. Dalam bayangan pemuda itu ada banyak sekali hantu yang akan menemaninya di dalam jurang yang gelap dan curam. Bahunya menegang ketika lehernya bergidik ngeri. Ekspresi Sasuke belum juga berubah ketika memastikan borgol yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto masih terpasang dengan cukup baik, begitu juga dengan lilitan tambang yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi?" sergah satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok Taka, Karin. Gadis itu memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang kacau namun tetap menawan, rambut Sasuke bahkan tidak tertata seperti biasanya. Dan ia menyimpulkan jika lelaki tampan yang juga menjadi ketua kelompoknya baru saja bangun tidur. Seketika ekspresi seriusnya berubah menjadi kemayu dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru melontarkan pertanyaan balik. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tidak peduli. Pakaiannya berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak terkait pada kaos v-neck berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam miliknya.

Mendengar suara bass jernih Sasuke mengudara, Karin menormalkan sikap, lalu membenarkan letak kacamata sebelum ia berucap. "Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Orochimaru kepadamu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tidak berniat membuka suara dan membiarkan Karin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pria gila itu ingin kau datang sendiri ke tempatnya untuk merundingkan harga barang curian kita semalam. Dia tidak ingin meladeni kami dan hanya mengatakan itu lalu pergi. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. Sesungguhnya ia sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. "Hn," gumamnya, lalu menatap satu-persatu anggota team Taka. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti malam. Selain itu... Karin, selidiki informasi mengenai Inspektur Jenderal Namikaze Minato. Lalu kau, Suigetsu, awasi dan mata-matai markas pusat kepolisian. Jika sudah mendapatkan kabar segera hubungi aku," titahnya, meski Karin dan Suigetsu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan Sasuke, mereka tetap mematuhinya dan menjalankan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. "Kalian boleh pergi," ujarnya lagi, yang langsung membubarkan team Taka. Tetapi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Juugo lalu menepuk pelan bahunya. "Dan untukmu, Juugo... beristirahatlah sampai lukamu sembuh, setelah itu datanglah menghadapku, karena aku punya tugas penting untukmu."

Juugo yang mendengar hal itu segera mengangguk. Walau Sasuke terlihat tak peduli pada sekitarnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, Juugo dapat merasakan kelembutan hati lelaki raven itu. Hanya saja dunia yang kejam telah merubah cara hidup serta pandangan Sasuke yang semula bersih tanpa noda menjadi sehitam arang.

Setelah teman-temannya pergi dari halaman pondok pribadinya, Sasuke lekas kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia terdiam sejenak di belakang pintu. Berpikir. Lalu tak lama ia menggerakan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ke tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan lelaki pirang bernama, Namikaze Naruto, berada. Dan melihat keadaan lelaki berkulit tan itu masih bersandar pada pojokan bathtube, Sasuke merasa kepalanya hampir meledak. Beberapa cara dan rencana terurai begitu saja tanpa ada pemecahannya. Ia mengacak rambut belakangnya sembari menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya diam memperhatikan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu?"

 **...**

Itachi menatap sekali lagi pada plang kayu bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Himawari' dengan huruf kapital yang lumayan besar di pengelihatannya. Ia masih saja ragu meski berkali-kali meyakinkan jika inilah hari dimana ia mengunjungi tempat itu setelah sekian lama. Kondisi panti asuhan itu memang tak banyak berubah, hanya saja taman yang berada di halaman depan panti terlihat semakin indah dan hijau. Dulu seingatnya di depan halaman itu hanya ditumbuhi beberapa batang pepohonan dan rumput lebat yang sangat nyaman dijadikan alas tidur ketika bermain. Itachi tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dulu dengan seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam. Ia menatapi puluhan anak-anak yang berlari lincah kesana kemari dengan bayangan wujud bocah itu.

Ia benar-benar rindu sekali. Sejak tadi hatinya tak berhenti berdebar saat memikirkan pertemuannya kembali dengan sang bocah. Tapi mungkin seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai bocah telah menjelma sebagai sesosok lelaki dewasa berusia 20 tahun saat ini. Itulah yang membuat ia ragu melangkah melewari garis pagar kayu yang sejak setengah jam lalu membentang di hadapan matanya.

"Ojisan?" seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun datang menghampirinya dengan raut bingung. Itachi menyambut langkah mungil anak itu dengan berjongkok demi menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan si bocah. "Apa yang Ojisan lakukan disini? Apa Ojisan temannya Kaachan?"

Itachi memoles senyuman lembut di bibirnya sebelum menyentuh puncak kepala anak itu lalu mengusapnya dengan gemas. "Mungkin... bisa dibilang seperti itu. Siapa namamu anak manis?"

Bocah itu tersenyum geli dengan pipi yang bersemu merah ketika Itachi membelai lembut puncak kepala dan rambutnya. "Namaku, A—"

"Akai-kun, sedang apa kau disana?" suara seorang wanita menarik perhatian dua orang itu. Wajah cantik si wanita sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kehadiran Itachi bersama anak asuhnya di panti. "Itachi-kun? Kau Itachi-kun, benar?"

Senyum Itachi terpahat. Melihat sosok wanita yang menjadi kepala panti itu tidak sedikitpun mengalami penuaan, rasanya cukup menakjubkan. Itachi merasa seolah dirinya baru saja datang kemarin untuk menitipkan adiknya disini. "Tsunade-san, lama tidak berjumpa."

"Oh ya tuhan... kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi memikirkanmu," ia tergelak bersama Itachi, lalu berpaling menatap anak asuhnya yang bernama Akai. "Akai-kun, saatnya makan siang. Temui Shizune-Neechan di ruang makan, oke?"

"Oke, Kaachan!" anak itu berlari riang menuju ruang makan, dimana teman-teman satu pantinya sudah berkumpul bersama pengurus panti bernama Shizune.

"Masuklah, Itachi-kun. Kita mengobrol di ruanganku."

Itachi segera mengangguk. Dalam diam dia mengekori Tsunade yang berjalan terlebih dulu di depannya. Itachi sedikit mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok seseorang yang sekiranya familiar dalam ingatan, tapi sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan Tsunade, tak ada satupun penghuni panti asuhan yang mampu dapat ia kenali. Rata-rata anak yang berada di panti ini berusia kisaran di bawah 12 tahun. Lalu kemana adiknya? Apa ia sudah tidak tinggal disini dan hidup mandiri di luar sana?

"Silahkan duduk," tawar Tsunade, yang lantas membuat Itachi menarik pikiran dalam lamunannya.

Ia segera menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan Tsunade lalu duduk. Hanya ada sebuah meja kerja yang membatasi tubuh keduanya. "Ruangan ini masih sama seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak menyukai banyak perubahan."

"Yeah, seingatku Anda pernah mengatakan hal itu 16 tahun yang lalu."

Tsunade memberinya senyuman simpul sebelum berkata, "Kau terlalu lama Itachi. Aku sampai nyaris tak dapat mengenali dirimu yang sekarang. Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan gagah, kutebak kau telah berhasil meraih cita-citamu sebagai penegak hukum, benar begitu?"

"Anda selalu tepat sasaran seperti biasanya."

Dua orang itu saling melempar tawa. Meresapi pertemuan yang kembali terjalin setelah sekian lama. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian mereka terdiam canggung seakan sibuk memikirkan bahan obrolan yang tepat untuk dibuka. Tapi Tsunade tak suka membiarkan keheningan merebak lebih lama lagi, jadi ia putuskan untuk membuka topik obrolan utama tanpa berniat kembali berbasa-basi. "Kau... terlambat, Nak."

Spontan Itachi mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Iris hitamnya sedikit melebar tak percaya, tapi ia mampu menutupi keterkejutannya dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja Itachi paham apa maksud perkataan Tsunade. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika membayangkan harapannya tak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Adikmu... Sasuke, dia sudah diadopsi sebuah keluarga 10 tahun yang lalu."

Senyuman Itachi bertambah kecut, tapi iris matanya menggambarkan sebuah kekecewaan. Tsunade benar, ia terlalu lama, dan ia juga terlambat. "Begitu..."

Wanita berusia kepala lima itu memandang ke luar jendela. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa sesak ketika membayangkan wajah polos Sasuke, beserta tawa manisnya. "Dia bersedia diadopsi demi Utakatta dan Sai."

Perhatian Itachi tercuri, tapi ia tak mampu melihat jelas raut wajah Tsunade dari arah samping. Wanita itu seolah sengaja melempar pandang pada pemandangan di luar jendela ruangan.

"Kau tahu kan adikmu yang nakal itu sangat dekat sekali dengan Utakatta dan Sai. Mereka bertiga sulit sekali dipisahkan dan selalu melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama," mengenang hal itu Tsunade tanpa sadar terkekeh. Dulu panti asuhannya selalu ramai dengan kehadiran trio nakal yang selalu membuat keributan serta kejahilan. "Dan usia Utakatta pada saat itu sudah hampir beranjak 12 tahun. Di panti ini hanya ada anak-anak berusia di bawah 12 tahun, sementara di atas usia itu akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan pusat. Kau pasti sudah dapat menebak bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dan Sai, mereka tentu saja tak ingin dipisahkan. Lalu pada saat itu datanglah sepasang suami istri ke panti ini, mereka sangat tertarik dengan ketiga anak itu dan berencana mengadopsi ketiganya sekaligus."

Itachi masih menutup rapat mulutnya membiarkan Tsunade menarik napas berat lalu menghembuskannya dengan rasa sesak tak terhingga.

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya dari panti asuhan ini."

Mata Itachi terpejam erat-erat, ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana antusiasnya Sasuke ketika mendengar hal itu, dan ia juga tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya bocah itu ketika tahu jemputan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama bertahun-tahun tidak kunjung datang menemuinya.

"Dan dia menunggumu Itachi. Selalu. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan tega membiarkan harapan Utakatta dan Sai pupus begitu saja. Karena sejak dulu kedua bocah itu sangat ingin sekali memiliki orangtua. Ditambah lagi sepasang suami istri itu ingin mengadopsi ketiganya, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir akan terpisah. Kau sudah dapat menebaknya bukan? Pilihan apa yang akan diambil oleh Sasuke pada saat itu?"

Itachi mengangguk kaku. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi terkatup perlahan membuka. Lidahnya kelu tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk bersuara. "Sasuke pasti menerima tawaran itu demi menyenangkan Utakatta dan Sai, benar?" lirih dan sendu, itulah yang dapat Tsunade tangkap dari nada suara Itachi.

"Ya, Sasuke menerimanya."

"Lalu... bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Napas yang memenuhi dadanya serasa dihisap sepenuhnya keluar. Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut demi mengikis rasa sesak yang menyumbat paru-parunya.

Tsunade tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap prihatin keadaan Itachi dan tak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana.

"Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang. Seperti apa ya wajahnya? Apakah dia tampan? Sehat? Ahh, tentu saja dia akan menjadi setampan aku," Itachi terkekeh walau suaranya terdengar seperti penderita asma menahun. Berat dan serak.

Tangis Tsunade pecah. Wanita cantik di usianya yang sudah senja itu menatap sendu sosok Itachi yang nampak kebingungan tak mengerti. "Tidak, Nak..."

Di tempatnya terduduk Itachi mendadak gelisah. Detakan jantungnya tak terkendali, dan rasa sesak itu berubah menjadi rasa panas yang tak terhingga. "Apa maksud Anda? Apakah orangtua asuhnya tidak pernah memberikan kabar soal pertumbuhan adikku? Kalau begitu... bisakah aku meminta alamat keluarga asuhnya? Aku sangat ingin melihat adikku dari dekat. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Kau... ataupun kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Syaraf-syaraf tubuh Itachi menegang. Suara detakan jantung yang begitu kuat membuat telinganya serasa tuli.

 _Tidak! Jangan katakan..._

"Sasuke adikmu..."

Itachi menggeleng tanpa sadar. Ia tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kondisi adiknya. Dan ia tak ingin kecemasannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Dia sudah..."

 _Tidak! Tidak!_ Itachi berteriak di dalam hati, sementara eksrepsinya sudah sepucat orang mati.

"Lima tahun yang lalu... keluarga asuhnya mengalami kecelakaan. Sasuke, Sai, dan Utakatta juga turut serta di dalam kendaraan itu."

"A-Apa? Tidak... tolong jangan katakan kalau—"

"Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu termasuk juga adikmu."

Bagaikan ada petir yang menyambar di siang hari yang terik. Tubuh Itachi seketika kehilangan fungsinya. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan yang mengawang-awang. Kosong. Memorinya masih terputar pada masa dimana ia pertama kali menimang adiknya yang baru saja dilahirkan. Itachi juga masih ingat rupa Sasuke yang tersenyum amat riang 16 tahun yang lalu. Adiknya mengajak Itachi bermain, tertawa bersama, tanpa sempat Itachi mengatakan jika ia adalah kakak yang telah menelantarkannya di panti asuhan 20 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya Itachi bisa menyampaikan hal itu, kalau tidak ia takkan mungkin merasa menyesal seperti sekarang. Rasanya semua pencapaian dan puncak kerja kerasnya selama 26 tahun dirinya hidup menjadi sia-sia.

"Anda pasti bergurau. Adikku tidak mungkin meninggalkanku secepat ini. Anda tahu kan Tsunade-san... Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain Sasuke. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Adikku tidak mungkin pergi—"

"Itachi..." ada rasa menyayat yang begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat pria yang berhasil melewati kerasnya hidup terguncang separah ini. Tsunade sangat tahu kesulitan yang dialami Itachi demi menyembunyikan adiknya yang pada saat itu masih begitu kecil dan rapuh dari para pemburu yang menginginkan kematian para penerus Uchiha. Tentunya Tsunade juga masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas pahitnya keputusan Itachi saat dirinya harus berpisah demi kelangsungan hidup Sasuke beserta ambisi yang mengusai jiwa raganya dulu. Itachi kecil begitu matang merencanakan masa depannya. Ia bertekad membalas dendam pada pembunuh orangtuanya 20 tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu... setelah dirinya cukup mampu menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya, Itachi ingin menjemput Sasuke dari panti asuhan ini lalu menjalani hidup bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga pada umumnya. Tapi kenyataan yang ia dapat pada hari ini justru menghancurkan semua harapan yang dirancang Itachi sampai tak bersisa.

"Itu tidaklah benar..." gumamnya yang masih merasa terguncang. Kedua tangan Itachi bergetar dengan hebatnya. Ketika Tsunade berniat menyentuh salah satu telapak tangannya yang membeku, Itachi tanpa sadar menepisnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli jika otot-otot kakinya mendadak kram karena terlalu lama bergetar.

"Itachi!" samar-samar suara teriakan Tsunade mengalun bersama deru angin. Tapi sekali lagi Itachi tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengikis sedikit saja rasa sesak dan kehilangan yang selalu mengiringi hidupnya sejak dulu.

 **...**

Uap yang mengepul panas dari dalam panci menarik perhatian Sasuke dari irisan sayur yang sedang ia potong. Dengan cekatan kedua tangannya yang begitu mahir memasak meracik banyak bumbu untuk mempersedap rasa. Dimulai dari menuangkan sesendok minyak ke dalam air rebusan mie, diikuti oleh racikan bumbu, seperti; garam, merica, lada, lalu terakhir Sasuke memasukan irisan sayur. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan beberapa macam toping seperti telur, daging, dan juga Naruto.

Nama bahan toping terakhir itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus. Nama pemuda yang ia sadera juga Naruto, seperti pelengkap wajib di dalam menu ramen. Sasuke memang sedang memasak ramen saat ini. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi rencana perampokan kemarin ia jadi lupa mengisi bahan-bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Seharusnya Sasuke berbelanja perlengkapan dapurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalankan misi. Tapi setidaknya memakan makanan yang berlemak sesekali juga tak masalah. Ia takkan jatuh sakit hanya karena memakan pipihan tepung yang dinamakan ramen.

Tak jauh dari konter dapur, Naruto duduk di kursi makan yang memang menyatu dengan mini kitchen. Bentuk pondok ini seperti studio, tidak ada sekat berupa dinding dan sebagainya, hanya ada beberapa perabotan dan furnitur yang digunakan sebagai pembatas ruangan. Naruto duduk dengan posisi kurang nyaman. Meskipun Sasuke sudah berbaik hati membiarkannya bebas dari kamar mandi, tapi lelaki raven itu masih saja membatasi pergerakannya dengan merantai tangan dan kaki Naruto. Ujung rantai yang menahan kedua kakinya tersambung pada teralis dekat perapian, membatasi ruang lingkup langkah kaki Naruto sejauh 5 meter. Ia hanya mampu bergerak menuju meja makan, dan kamar mandi jika seandainya ingin membersihkan diri atau membuang hajat. Selain itu jika Naruto ingin tidur, ia bisa menggapai sofa terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Seolah-olah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan sangat terperinci.

"Aku terlihat seperti tahanan rumahmu ya, Teme. Padahal kupikir kau bisa memperlakukan seorang tamu dengan baik," cibirnya kesal melihat sikap dingin yang tunjukan Sasuke padanya.

Mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang cukup menyebalkan, Sasuke meletakkan sumpit kayu ke dalam mangkuk sedikit lebih keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting dari benturan kedua benda padat tersebut. Ia juga membalik posisi tubuhnya hanya untuk memberikan tatapan sadis pada sandera tak tahu diri seperti pemuda blonde idiot itu. Dan Naruto yang melihatnya sukses bergidik di tempat. Ia lupa jika lelaki raven yang sedang mempelototinya dengan tatapan mengerikan ini adalah seorang penjahat profesional.

"Aku sedang menggerutu pada sarang laba-laba di bawahku," ralatnya dengan raut wajah horor. Sementara Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya sembari berdecih pelan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang dimasak Sasuke sudah matang. Tekstur kenyal mie ramen yang terapung dalam kuah kaldu dengan beberapa irisan sayuran, daging, bercampur dengan telur dan juga Naruto, tampak sangat menggugah selera siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang juga bernama Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat kelaparan sejak kemarin dirinya diculik.

Sasuke segera meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen itu di atas meja. Satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi untuk Naruto. Kemudian mereka meyantap makanan dalam diam. Walau sesekali Sasuke tampak memerhatikan cara makan Naruto yang begitu rakus seperti pengemis kelaparan di pinggir jalan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk lelaki itu, seharusnya siapapun yang berada di posisi Naruto akan merasa cemas atau ketakutan ketika bersama seorang penjahat terutama pembunuh, tapi lelaki blonde itu justru malah terlihat sangat tenang seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke jadi ingat ucapan lelaki blonde itu saat ia kembali menemuinya di kamar mandi setelah team Taka pergi.

" _Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku... Kau boleh melakukan apapun, tapi tolong biarkan aku tetap hidup," pintanya saat itu._

" _Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan mendengarkan perkataanmu?"_

" _Aku... hanya mencoba. Lagipula aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan polisi pengkhianat itu. Kalau kau bersedia membebaskanku dan membiarkanku pulang, aku berjanji tidak akan melaporkan apapun mengenai dirimu pada Ayahku."_

" _Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu, Idiot."_

" _Tapi..." mata biru Naruto segera berkaca-kaca. Oh ya ampun... Sasuke benci pada lelaki pengecut yang cengeng._

" _Dengar... aku tidak sudi membunuh lelaki pengecut sepertimu yang hanya bisa merengek atau bahkan menangis di depan Ayahmu. Kalau kau bersedia menjaga sikap dan tidak mencoba untuk lari dari tempat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu_ _—_ _"_

" _Benarkah?" Naruto menyelanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sasuke tanpa sadar mendecih. Ia jadi keluar dari karakternya yang pendiam dan tenang hanya karena berhadapan dengan bocah ingusan seperti si blonde. Seharusnya malam itu ia mengikuti saran temannya membunuh Naruto. Atau ia bisa saja membiarkan Naruto meledak dengan mobil yang ia dorong ke dalam jurang._

" _Terserah..."_

 _Setelah itu Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melepaskan semua belenggu yang ada di tangan dan kaki Naruto. Naruto sempat berpikir ia dibebaskan, tapi rupanya Sasuke tidak sebaik itu memperlakukannya, karena lelaki raven itu justru memasangkan rantai di kedua kaki dan tangannya seperti tahanan rumah._

" _Kau brengsek," sungutnya setengah jengkel, tapi melihat delikan sadis dari iris kelam Sasuke, mau tak mau Naruto mengunci rapat mulutnya dan duduk dalam diam._

Sasuke menghela napas gusar membayangkannya, membuat Naruto yang sedang menghirup kuah ramen miliknya diam-diam melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan berminat. Namun ketika melihat lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya, Naruto tentu saja mengernyit. Sasuke meraih ransel hitam miliknya beserta katana yang ia sisipkan pada ikat pinggang celananya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari membalikan pungung dan menatap balik kilau safir sang blonde. "Kalau kau berani kabur dari tempat ini, para binatang buas di luar sana akan segera menerkammu sampai mati."

Ancaman terdengar cukup mengerikan di telinga Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu menelan gugup salivanya lalu menggeleng horor.

"Bagus," dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Sebelum menutup pintu ia sempat mengamati pergerakan Naruto di kursi makan. Lelaki itu tampak sedang memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu benar-benar menutup pintu.

"Sial," Naruto memaki mangkuk ramen yang telah tandas ia makan isinya. "Benar-benar... sial," napasnya terembus berat, dan seketika ia jatuh dengan kepala terkulai lemah di atas meja. Naruto tidak tahu kalau lelaki bernama Sasuke itu begitu cerdik dengan membubuhi obat tidur pada makanan yang ia sajikan untuk Naruto. Kalau begini... jangankan merencanakan untuk kabur, bergerak leluasapun ia pasti tidak akan sanggup.

 **...**

Tanah menanjak yang cukup tinggi menjadi satu-satunya pijakan Sasuke ketika menapak. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat rimbunan pohon cherry yang mekar dengan indah di musim semi. Sasuke menunduk, menghindari sapuan angin lembut yang menerbangkan helaian rambut beserta serat jaketnya. Dua tangkai bunga yang berada dalam genggaman tangan bergerak mengikuti sapuan angin. Bunga-bunga itu baru saja ia petik di tengah perjalanan menuju kemari.

Sasuke berlutut, ia sudah sampai. Di atas bukit berkebunan kosong ini, terdapat dua gundukan tanah berumput berisi jasad para terkasihnya. Sasuke melirik sebaris nama pada nisan bertuliskan nama Utakatta, lalu berlanjut pada nisan di sebelahnya yang terukir nama Sai. Dua nama yang selalu ia rindukan, sekarang hanya mampu terbaca pada permukaan batu marmer putih tanpa bisa ia lihat dan dengar suara maupun sosoknya.

"Lima tahun berlalu... dan aku masih menyesali kelemahanku pada waktu itu."

Bukit ini begitu hening, begitu sunyi, tapi juga begitu sejak sampai rasanya Sasuke ingin memejamkan matanya barang sejak waktu.

"Mungkin memang butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, terima kasih... berkat kalian aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Bergerak dan juga bernapas yang terkesan seperti sebuah kutukan. Ini sangat menjengkelkan kalian, tahu?" Sasuke mendengus. Mata hitamnya terarah pada dua gundukan yang setia membisu di tempat. Dua tangkai bunga berwarna putih ia letakan di masing-masing batu nisan itu. "Aku hidup sendirian sejak hari itu. Berusaha bertahan hidup dan juga merampas hidup orang lain. Apakah orang sepertiku pantas melakukannya?"

Hanya angin yang selalu menjawab ucapannya melalui belaian dingin. Tapi Sasuke membayangkan jika hembusan angin itu adalah suara jengkel kedua lelaki yang selalu memperlakukannya bagai adik kandung. Ia terkekeh mengingat wajah kesal Utakatta dan wajah frustasi Sai yang tersembunyi dalam senyuman palsu.

"Ah... aku jadi rindu omelan kalian," suara tawa serak Sasuke mengalun bersama desiran angin sore. Daun-daun beterbangan, dan batang-batang bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan udara. "Sampai berjumpa nanti. Kalian harus menungguku di surga sana, meskipun... aku tak yakin bisa menempati surga seperti kalian berdua," Sasuke kemudian bangkit. Ia memberikan senyuman lembutnya yang menawan kepada dua gundukan tanah makam, seolah-olah ia sedang tersenyum pada Sai dan Utakatta secara langsung. "Aku tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini pada siapapun kecuali pada kalian, dan..." ingatannya tiba-tiba memutar pada sesosok wajah yang baru ia temui malam lalu. Sosok seorang lelaki berambut blonde. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa ia jadi terpikir pada lelaki aneh itu. Ia memang sempat curiga pada sikap Naruto, mungkin karena itu ia jadi terpikir mengenai lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba.

Saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berlututnya untuk mengambil benda persegi pipih itu di dalam saku. Sederet nama yang ia kenal nampak tercetak pada layar touchscreen ponselnya. Jari telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh ikon pesan yang muncul pada layar, lalu membaca kilat deretan kalimat yang lantas membuat matanya memutar dengan gaya bosan. Sasuke memasukan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku setelah cukup mencerna isinya baik-baik. Ia lalu menatap dua makam saudaranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada banyak perasaan yang membuncah dari sepasang irisnya yang nampak menyendu, tapi tatapan itu lalu berganti dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku pergi..." pamitnya, seraya memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Lain kali aku janji akan mengunjungi kalian lagi."

Awan berarak menuju peraduan, diiringi warna jingga yang mendominasi langit senja.

 **...**

"Kenapa kalian tidak becus menyelidikinya?!"

Tak ada yang menyangka jika seorang Jenderal bernama Namikaze Minato akan mengamuk separah ini sejak kemarin malam. Putera tunggal sekaligus putera kesayangannya dikabarkan diculik ketika berada di lingkungan Universitas seusai menjalani kuliah malam kemarin. Minato mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan itu dari salah seorang kawan Naruto di kampus, anak itu mengatakan bahwa dia melihat seorang pria bertopeng memukul kepala Naruto lalu membawanya dalam keadaan pingsan. Sayangnya anak bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu tidak dapat mengejar si pelaku atau bahkan menggambarkan ciri-ciri fisik lelaki bertopeng yang tidak terlalu jelas terlihat di keremangan cahaya lampu parkiran.

"Dimana, Itachi?! Aku ingin dia segera menghadap ke ruanganku 1 jam lagi!"

"Ba-Baik, Pak!" sahut bawahan yang nampak tegang. Wajah marah Minato beserta suara tegasnya yang menggelegar cukup menakutkan.

Pria berusia kepala empat itu lantas segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Emosi yang membakar jiwa dan isi otaknya cukup membuatnya mudah meledak dan juga panik. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan sekacau ini jika darah dagingnya di luar sana sedang bertahan dari kejahatan seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya. cukup mendiang istrinya yang pergi, tapi Naruto jangan. Minato sudah terlalu rapuh untuk merasakan kehilangan yang kedua kalinya. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal demi melindungi Naruto, termasuk memanjakannya hingga anak itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang egois dan sedikit pembangkang.

Di saat kekhawatiran masih melanda perasaannya, Minato menangkap sebuah berkas bermap coklat melalui ekor mata sapphire-nya. Dengan gusar ia meraih berkas itu kemudian membacanya kilat, seketika emosinya bertambah panas yang lalu membanting kumpulan file itu ke lantai sekuat tenaga.

"Kimimaro!" teriaknya garang.

Seseorang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan Minato dengan wajah pucat. Lelaki berhelai perak dengan iris jade yang membeliak resah perlahan menghadap sang Jenderal dengan tangan berkeringat dingin. "Y-Ya, Pak?"

"Dari mana saja kau?!" sembur Minato yang lantas membuat sang bawahan menunduk takut, gemetar. "Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menangkap gerombolan perampok tengik itu? Apa sebegitu susahnya kalian menangkap kelompok Taka? Mereka hanya bajingan kecil dan kalian kalah? Memalukan!"

"Maaf, Pak, tapi kami sudah berusaha—"

"Panggil Itachi sekarang juga!" selanya, masih dengan wajah penuh amarah. Dada pria itu narik-turun tak terkendali, tanda ia begitu marah saat ini. "Kalian benar-benar tidak becus bekerja!" hardiknya sebelum melihat Kimimaro membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Baik, Pak."

 **...**

Markas Orochimaru adalah tempat yang paling enggan dikunjungi Sasuke meski terjadi badai atau tsunami berskala besar sekalipun. Melihat dan bertemu pria licik bermata ular itu selalu membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Sejak dulu ia tak begitu menyukai pria aneh yang memiliki kecenderungan pada eksperimen berbahaya dan juga illegal.

"Oh, sasuke-kun," suara serak yang begitu menjijikan akhirnya terdengar. Sasuke mendecih saat melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dengan gaya nyentrik menghampirinya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Segera saja Sasuke menyorongkan ujung katananya di depan dagu si pria. "Dingin dan juga menawan. Kau tidak banyak berubah."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melewati tubuh Orochimaru lalu duduk tenang di sofa. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada wajah si pria yang selalu memandanginya dengan sorotan buas penuh ketertarikan. Lihatlah lidah panjang Orochimaru yang melakukan gerakan menjilat bibir seperti hewan yang melata di tanah.

"Cih, cepat katakan berapa harga yang akan kau tawarkan untuk artefak langka milikku itu?"

"Milikmu? Itu barang curian, Sayang..."

Sasuke mendelik ganas. Rasa-rasanya ia begitu bernapsu menyarangkan ujung katananya sampai tembus di leher pucat Orochimaru.

"Maa... Maa... Jangan memasang ekspresi menggiurkan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Kau sangat tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu, bukan?" pelan-pelan Orochimaru mendekati Sasuke kemudian memasang badan di belakang punggung Sasuke yang bersandar pada sofa. "Aku begitu merindukanmu karena itulah aku memancingmu datang ke markasku ini."

"Jangan bertele-tele," nada suara Sasuke terdengar dingin di telinga Orohimaru. Tapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh seolah hal itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Daripada membicarakan harga artefak itu, lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang dirimu," dua tangan Orochimaru melingkari leher Sasuke dengan tak tahu diri. Tetapi Sasuke masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Cowok raven itu justru mengikuti pergerakan jari-jari Orochimaru tanpa minat sambil bertopang dagu pada tepian sofa. "Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar untuk bermalam denganmu—"

' _Sring!'_ entah sejak kapan ujung katana Sasuke sudah terhunus di depan wajah Orochimaru. Ujung tajam bilah besi itu bahkan telah menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Sementara Sasuke melirik datar raut tertarik Orochimaru yang sekarang sedang terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Aku ditolak lagi? Padahal aku sudah berusaha memintamu baik-baik."

"Enyahlah."

"Walau galak kau tetap saja tampan," sungut Orochimaru terpana. Pria itu lekas menarik kedua tangannya yang sedang meraba wajah serta leher Sasuke, kemudian menegapkan punggung. "Baiklah, aku akan segera mentransfer uangnya."

Dengan itu, Sasuke segera bangkit dari sofa lalu beranjak pergi.

 **...**

Malam sudah semakin larut ketika Sasuke sampai di pondok. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi. Naruto masih terduduk lemas di kursi makan, kepalanya terbaring lunglai pada tepian meja. Sasuke mendesah, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak membubuhkan dosis obat tidur pada makanan lelaki itu. Ia menekan sakelar lampu, membiarkan ruangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang benderang.

"Uhh," Terdapat pergerakan pada tubuh si blonde. Kepalanya berusaha keras untuk terangkat, sementara mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan lirih.

Sasuke berada di depan lemari penyimpanan. Menaruh katana dan ransel hitamnya ke dalam lemari kemudian menguncinya rapat.

"Hei, aku lapar..." ucap Naruto memelas. Sapphire terangnya menilik wajah datar Sasuke ketika menghampiri meja makan.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru mengabaikannya. Ia meraih cangkir mug lalu menuangkan air hangat dari dalam termos.

"Sasuke—"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto terlalu tenang untuk dikategorikan sebagai sandera. Ia sadar, aura lelaki itu berbeda. Seolah-olah Naruto sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mendengar wanita itu memanggilmu 'Sasuke'."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis. lupa jika pagi tadi team Taka datang ke pondok untuk membicarakan masalah Orochimaru, dan pasti yang dimaksud Naruto dengan sebutan 'wanita itu' adalah Karin.

Oh ya tuhan... sepertinya ia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai berpikir aura Naruto terasa aneh. Dia hanya bocah manja, dan mungkin Naruto terlalu idiot untuk menyadari posisinya di tempat ini.

"Aku benar-benar lapar."

Sasuke berdecak. Naruto memang bocah manja yang idiot. "Hn," mungkin membawa Naruto dan membiarkannya hidup adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah Sasuke ambil selama hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya nanti terhadap lelaki itu.

Bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas hanya sebatas sayuran yang hampir mengering, beberapa buah tomat, susu, dan juga minuman kaleng. Sasuke beranjak membuka lemari cabinet, ia menemukan beberapa buah ramen cup yang masih layak untuk dimakan. Mendesah gusar, lagi-lagi Sasuke lupa berbelanja saat keluar siang tadi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat ramen cup, Sasuke hanya perlu memasukan air panas dan membiarkannya selama lima menit sebelum kemudian makanan instant itu layak untuk disantap.

Naruto terlihat begitu sumringah ketika Sasuke memberinya satu cup ramen di atas meja makan. Dia makan begitu lahap, sementara Sasuke hanya meletakkan cup miliknya dan lebih memilih membaringan kepala di antara lekukan kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih lapar, Sasuke..." rengeknya seraya meletakan cup kosong itu di atas meja. Naruto memperhatikan bahu Sasuke yang turun-naik secara teratur. Lelaki itu tertidur, dan ia mendengus sinis. "Kau tidur?" tanyanya memastikan. Namun, Sasuke benar-benar tertidur hingga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto bangkit dari kursi tanpa memperdengarkan suara deritan kayu yang beradu pada lantai yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Mata biru itu menatap datar kepala raven Sasuke yang terbaring menyembunyikan wajah dalam lekukan tangan. Ia berjalan tanpa suara, bahkan rantai yang mengikat kedua kakinya juga nampak sunyi, seolah-olah Naruto begitu ahli meredam segala bentuk bunyi. Ketika sampai di belakang punggung Sasuke, Naruto lekas mengangkat tangan, menyorongkannya hingga nyaris menyentuh lengan si raven yang terlipat di atas meja. Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, Sasuke terbangun yang kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Sapphire bertemu onyx.

Dua mata yang menyiratkan pandangan berbeda beradu dalam suatu konflik. Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dan Sasuke yang terlihat siap menerkam mangsa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya. Sasuke sangat sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Lelaki itu terlihat ahli berkamuflase. Sedikit saja ia lengah, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu terhadapnya. Sebelum ini, saat kemarin malam lebih tepatnya, ia terbaring tanpa daya di atas kasur, Sasuke juga sempat merasakan hawa tipis yang berdiri tenang di belakang punggungnya ketika tidur. Sayangnya kondisi Sasuke sedang tidak baik, hingga untuk sekedar membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala saja ia tidak mampu. Apa itu juga Naruto? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Bukannya pada saat itu Naruto terikat kuat di atas sofa?

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara menggeram dan tatapan mengancam.

 **TBC**

 **Notes :** Saya ga yakin apakah chapter ini cukup memuaskan, karena jujur saya sempat mengalami re-write berulang kali. Fic ini bahkan sempet nginep beberapa hari di dalem laptop. Pengennya langsung ke inti permasalahannya, tapi saya rasa itu akan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Dan untuk Naruto, semoga ga ada yang berpikir Naruto uke disini.


End file.
